Potential in Smallville
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: COMPLETE! Chloe Sullivan discovers that she's a slayer. She heads to the new Watcher's Council to get trained. A new Chloe is born, but what happens when her old and new life meet? Utter chaos, that's what! COMPLETE!
1. Awakening

**Potential in Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters.

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" but takes place during the end of Chloe's junior year. The season finale did not happen, although Pete did leave. No one will be brought back from the dead.

**Full Summary:** BtVS/Smallville crossover. When Willow activated the potentials around the world, Chloe Sullivan started to experience certain changes within herself. "Why do these dreams seem so real?" "How was I able to heal myself so quickly?" "Where did all this strength come from?" She keeps her new changes to herself, until the scoobies come to town offering her guidance. She is taken to the new and improved Watcher's Council where she trains for the entire summer. When she finally goes back to Smallville for the start of her senior year, she will see that a lot of things have happened that will need to go on her, now deserted, "Wall of Weird."

**Pairings:** There will be no pairings in this story, only mentions of past couples. (Ex: Angel/Buffy or Buffy/Spike or something along those lines)

**This fic is based off the challenged proposed from by JadeHunter.**

_Chapter One: Awakening_

**Sunnydale, California**

As the gigantic crater, that was once Sunnydale stopped crumbling, the speeding bus had started to slow. When the bus stopped, a woman jumped off the top. Her name was Buffy Summers, a vampire slayer, the original vampire slayer that fought bravely for the past seven years of her life. She and her friends were the cause of the collapse of Sunnydale. With the help of her best friend, Willow, who was a Wicca, she was able to harness the power of the scythe that Buffy had found. With the power, Willow was able to make the hand full of girls that Buffy had taken down into the Hellmouth, slayers. They were no longer potentials waiting for the power of the slayer to find them, but they were all given the power. The slayers were able to hold off the threat, the Turok-Han, until Spike, an ensouled vampire, used the power of the amulet that Buffy had given him to wipe out all the Turok-Han.

While Buffy was standing there looking at the crater, her friends were getting off the bus to see the damage that they caused.

"Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business," Faith, the other original chosen slayer said as she was walking up towards the rest of the Scooby gang.

"There is another one in Cleveland," Giles, Buffy's watcher and father figure said. The comment quickly gained glares from the Scoobies. "Not to spoil the moment."

"We saved the world," Xander, Buffy's other best friend added.

"We changed the world," Willow said, and walked up behind Buffy. "I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere".

"We'll have to find them," Dawn, Buffy's sister said.

"We will," Willow said.

"Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow," Giles said, relieved.

"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side," Dawn said, clearly put down that her shopping was going to be cut short.

"All those shops gone; The Gap, Starbucks, Toys "R" Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?" Xander said.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Giles said, already formulating ideas of what to do next.

"Can I push him in?" Faith asked, not understanding why the Watcher wanted to jump into a new adventure so quickly.

"You've got my vote," Willow said, sounding serious.

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week."

"I guess we all could, if we wanted to," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Willow smiled, "the First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?"

"Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?" Faith asked happily.

"Yeah, Buffy, what are we gonna do now?" Dawn asked.

A smile appeared on Buffy's face as she just stared across the crater. She turned to her friends, the smile gone, and with a look of determination, Buffy got straight to work. "We need to find these slayers and fast before they do something stupid."

The Scoobies nodded in unison, knowing the work they were gonna have to do. "First things first though," Buffy began again, "we need to find a hospital for these slayers. Anyone know of a place we can go?"

"There's always the Los Angeles, we can meet up with Angel after we take the girls to the hospital," Willow said.

"Good thinking and while we are at the Hyperion, we can come up with a plan for our next move."

"And Xander," Buffy looked over to her one-eyed friend, "No deadboy jokes."

"Ruin my fun," Xander said as he kicked pebble and pouted like a little boy.

* * *

**Smallville, Kansas- The Talon**

The Talon was known as the social hub in this town where it would appear not much would happen. The residents would tell a different story. This is the place that breeds things that are not normal. The people who came in contact with the meteor rocks that rained down on the town years ago have had their DNA altered. People were given abilities that were only believed to have existed in stories. To influence others into doing things and even people who could shape shift as well as teleport.

The Talon was packed, as usual, and two friends, Chloe Sullivan, resident news reporter, and Lana Lang, co-owner of the Talon, were discussing their plans for the summer. They were both used to the strange happenings of Smallville, especially since some of the problems involved themselves.

"So you decided to go to Paris after all?" Chloe asked.

"Yea, I went with my heart and that's where it led me; Paris," Lana replied.

"Well, I can't say I'm not upset of this, but I support you decision," Chloe added, "But was your decision made based off of a certain farm boy that we know?"

"Clark might have played a little part, but I really want to do this."

Before Chloe could make a remark, something came over her. Her hand went to clutch her head as something powerful hit her. She hadn't felt anything like this before and didn't know what to do. Whatever this was, it felt good. She felt stronger than she ever had before. With looks of confusion from Lana, Chloe reassured her that she was okay and said goodbye and congratulated Lana for getting in the school in Paris.

Chloe rushed out of the Talon, almost breaking the door off its hinges. She needed to go someplace she could rest and then try to find out what happened to her. Instead of going to home, she went to her safe haven, the Torch.

The Torch was the Smallville High's newspaper that was run by Chloe. It was her dream to one day work at the Daily Planet and the Torch is where her investigative reporting began. Chloe entered the room and immediately sat down trying to focus her thoughts. She somehow ran all the way to the school from the Talon without stopping to take a breath. That scared her and she didn't understand how she was able to do it. She had a feeling that whatever she was going to look for on the internet would take time, but finding out the juicy things was what Chloe lived for.

* * *

**Los Angeles California- Hyperion Hotel**

"So now that everyone who is able to is gathered, should we start this meeting?" Giles asked the Scoobies and the Angel Investigations gang. The people there consisted of: Buffy, the chosen one, Giles, her watcher, Willow, lesbian Wicca, Faith, second called slayer, Xander, key guy, Dawn, little sister, and Andrew, master storyteller of the "vampyre" slayer. From the AI gang: Angel, first ensouled vampire, Wesley, former Watcher to Faith and former rogue demon hunter, Lorne, empath demon, Conner, Angel's teenaged son, Gunn, the muscle, and Fred, the brains behind AI.

"We would Giles, really, but you know we can't start them without the doughnuts that Xander went to get," Buffy said playfully.

"This is true," Willow added, "I refuse to talk without a donut in my hand."

Giles began to put up an argument, but with Willow's resolve face firmly set up, he knew his words would do nothing.

"Fine, we will wait, but I'm only saying that in hopes that he will bring back my favorite kind." Everyone started laughing at what was said, but the instant Xander walked through the doors of the hotel, he was left dazed by the amount of people who just attacked him.

"Nice to know that you did start the meetings without the doughnuts," Xander said. "If Cordy was here she would be shocked to know that I am useful after all. With the key guy getting doughnuts, meetings would never take place and we would all be doomed."

The people who knew Cordelia laughed, but quickly became quiet as they remembered why the seer was not with them. After being pregnant with Jasmine, Cordelia went into a coma and had yet to come out it. Other remembered her, as well as the heroes who were lost in the countless battles. Jenny, Doyle, Tara, Spike, many potential slayers, and many potentials-turned-slayers. Giles was the first to break the silence.

"I should probably start by saying thanks to Angel and his crew for taking us in, but we won't be staying much longer, we just need to find ourselves."

"Don't worry about it. You guys can stay as long as you want to. We've got enough room," Angel, the vampire said.

"No," Buffy stood up, "Giles is right. We need to get organized and find another place to stay. There will be more and more slayers turning up and we need to find a place to house them all." She turned her eyes to the Scooby gang and asked, "Anyone have any suggestions of where we should go from here."

"How about we rebuild from the ashes?" Andrew asked.

"If this leads into you talking about some comic book, you will experience some moderate pain," Buffy threatened.

"No pain of any degrees will be fine," Andrew shivered at the thought, "I was trying to say, why not rebuild the Council where it last stood, or at least somewhere close to it."

"You actually made a good suggestion!" Xander said. "You see, Buffy, there is a reason why we kept him with us."

"Okay, so we rebuild, but when we do, it's going to be done our way," Buffy took over once more. The big rule change will be pertaining more to the new watchers if anything. A slayer will be able to have a social life and no tests that involve losing powers will be taken." The last comment was directed at Giles, who remembered all too well when he was forced to give Buffy the Cruciamentum test, in which she lost her powers and had to fight an insane vampire who kidnapped her mother. "The slayer will have more freedom and will not go fighting until she is properly trained by us. It wouldn't hurt if the new watchers knew some semblance of self defense."

"Buffy?" Willow asked surprised. "You said semblance, do you even know what it means?"

Buffy turned her head toward Willow, but was not angry, but smiling. "I heard it from a television show I watched one time. I thought now would be a good time to use it." Everyone in the room laughed.

"Uh, not that I'm trying to rain down on your parade or anything," Fred, the shy Texan said, "But how are y'all gonna afford all of this? Everything you own was in Sunnydale, which is now a crater. I doubt anything survived during all of that, but you never know, your things could be waiting--- I'm sure that Willow could probably do a spell to retrieve your things, but she would need supplies and we are running low on things so I don't know how you would do it. But it's not likely your stuff survived, so it's going to be hard to rebuild with no money." When Fred finished, everyone in the room stared at her.

"I think I'm seeing someone who can rival Willow and her babbling," Dawn said. This caused both the redhead and the brunette to blush.

"The Council had other accounts across the world, and I'm sure we can access them with the combined knowledge of everyone, so I don't think money will be a problem," Giles said trying to get back on track.

"So that's the plan then?" Buffy asked. After a series of agreements, the arrangements were made. Willow would try to break into the Council accounts and they would get plane tickets for England. The AI gang would check up on the slayers in the hospital and contact Buffy as soon as they were able to leave the doctors care. While they were in England, the plans for constructing the new and improved Council would be made, while Willow worked on located the slayers around the world. This, of course, would happen after the Council had been established.

The problem with this method was the slayers all over the world were panicking at what had happened to them. No one was there to explain to them what they were and what their job was. Some of the slayers were already getting into trouble since they felt they were stronger than everyone else so they should use their power for bad things. Other tried to deny having this gift they called a curse. There were some, like Chloe Sullivan, who just had no idea what was happening.

The internet had done nothing to help her earlier that day. She could find nothing even similar to her condition. She eventually went home defeated and decided to call it a night. When she fell asleep, she regretted it. She had nightmares about evil creatures. All the nightmares that she was having had one thing in common; they all involved a single girl fighting them. She didn't know why she was having these nightmares, but knew they were connected with had happened to her that day at the Talon. She was determined, now more than ever, to find out why she was changed.

* * *

**End Awakening**

That is the end of the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it and review! I accept constructive criticism and I will try to make you happier the next chapter!


	2. Breakthrough

**Potential in Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters.

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" but takes place during the end of Chloe's junior year. The season finale did not happen, although Pete did leave. No one will be brought back from the dead.

**Full Summary:** BtVS/Smallville crossover. When Willow activated the potentials around the world, Chloe Sullivan started to experience certain changes within herself. "Why do these dreams seem so real?" "How was I able to heal myself so quickly?" "Where did all this strength come from?" She keeps her new changes to herself, until the scoobies come to town offering her guidance. She is taken to the new and improved Watcher's Council where she trains for the entire summer. When she finally goes back to Smallville for the start of her senior year, she will see that a lot of things have happened that will need to go on her, now deserted, "Wall of Weird."

**Pairings:** There will be no pairings in this story, only mentions of past couples. (Ex: Angel/Buffy or Buffy/Spike or something along those lines)

**This fic is based off the challenged proposed from by JadeHunter.

* * *

**

**Reviewers:**

**Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel**: This is the chapter where you get to see Chloe somehow doing something unnatural… maybe. Clark seeing her doing something would want to make me have Clark telling her his secret. I don't know if I want to go there quite yet. But I can promise you, Clark will find out, somehow or another.

**Korasei:** I thank you for giving my story a chance, even though my timeline was a little too long. I have fixed the timeline, I hope you like it! I will hopefully have a Beta for this story and no, I only have the seasons of Buffy and Angel, not Smallville. I should get them, since I love the show, but even if I could, season four won't be out yet, so I would have to find the summaries for that season. I will make an announcement about Kennedy since I took her from being dead in the timeline. I noticed in some stories where they did get rid of Kennedy in a good way. Your comment about not limiting my story to just Smallville got me thinking about Harry Potter. That would be interesting… For Ginny to be a slayer and Hermione being a watcher-in-training or something like that.

**Mae:** I give you more.

I would also like to thank **WelshChicky** and **Theory** for their reviews and to **MercuryGoddess**, who will hopefully be my Beta!

**A/N- I know I said that Kennedy is not in this story, but that was before I reedited my timeline and everything. She is in this story, but with a minor part, but she isn't dead!

* * *

**

I am here to bring you chapter two and I hope you all enjoy it and review it. This _should_ be the chapter of discovery for Chloe, our investigative reporter vampire slayer! I'm not making any promises!

"**Blah" means speech**

'**_Halb'_ means thoughts**

_Chapter Two: Breakthrough_

**London Cemetery**

"The first thing you all need to realize is that to them, you are nothing but a quick meal. They will do whatever they can to kill you," Buffy said to the group of girls, slayers, standing in front of her. "Like a friend once told me, we are Happy Meals with legs."

The speech Buffy was giving was to a group of slayers who were on their first patrol. They were not there to fight in any way, only to observe Buffy and gain information for the time when they would be fighting.

It had been almost a month ago when Buffy and her friends, the Scooby gang, were sitting the Hyperion hotel with the Angel Investigations gang thinking of plans for the future. With the slayers awakening all over the world, a place was needed to hold them all, including watchers. With the combined efforts of the Scoobies and the AI gang, the reconstruction of the Watcher's Council was the first plan. Work was immediately set out on the rebuilding. Xander, with his experiences with construction, took charge in this area and had made sure that everything was perfect.

Willow became the boss of the slayers out in the world and was having the more the experienced slayers who fought against the First track them down. Slayers were being brought back at an incredible pace. Giles was finding the watcher's who were not in the explosion of the Council and was finding possible people to recruit for the position. Dawn was helping Giles and being an apprentice of sorts. She took in interest in the responsibilities of being a watcher and hoped to have a charge of her own one day.

Faith was in Cleveland, against her will, with a handful of experienced slayers, looking over the Hellmouth that was located there. This Hellmouth wasn't as bad as the one in Sunnydale, but more and more supernatural things were happening in the town and someone needed to protect it. The Scoobies were on call if anything big were to go down. All in all, the Scoobies had everything under control.

"Never try to take on a vampire when your instincts are telling you not to. You don't need prove anything to anyone. The main goal is staying alive. Any questions so far?" Buffy asked to the frightened girls.

A girl, no older than 15, raised her hand, timidly, as if she were afraid her question would make Buffy angry. "Yes, Charlotte, isn't it?"

"Uh, yes, are we expected to fight a vampire tonight, because I don't think I'm ready for this?" Charlotte asked worried. She had only arrived at the council last week, and she was still having a hard time dealing with the fact that she was one of the girls in the world given the power to rid it of demons.

"You don't have to worry about doing that for a while," Buffy reassured the girl. "When you have been trained for a couple of months and you feel you are ready, then you can patrol with me and take out your first vamp."

Charlotte had visibly relaxed at the words.

"Besides," Buffy said as she looked around the cemetery they were currently in, "my spider senses are going off at the moment, so I don't think anything will be happening tonight." The group of girls followed Buffy out of the cemetery and began to make the trip back to headquarters.

* * *

**Watcher's Council Main Branch- London**

After entering the doors to the Watcher's Council, Buffy and the group of girls split. Buffy went to the secretary, Joanna, who had a message for Buffy regarding Faith in Cleveland. The girls all headed to different floors of the six story building. Some went to the slayer's floor to get ready for bed, while a few who had watchers went to them and the rest went to find other slayers to talk about their first patrol.

After Buffy had taken the message from Joanna, she made her way to the planning room, where she knew the Scoobies would be. As she walked in she saw Dawn bothering Giles to help her translate a part of some book Buffy had never seen before. Xander was looking over some of the final plans for the building and Andrew was… Well Buffy never really knew what Andrew did in his spare time, but as long as he wasn't video taping her, then she didn't care. She noticed Willow was not there and questioned that first.

"Anyone seen Wills?" Andrew, unfortunately for Buffy, was the one who responded.

"She's off being the human cerebro," he said. Buffy just looked confused as she had no clue what a cerebrus or whatever was.

Being friends with Buffy after all these years, Xander was able to translate without even looking up from his plans. "He means that she's working the mojo and is looking for slayers in North America, again."

"Well, why didn't you just say that Andrew, no one here understands what you ever say… Well, except Xand here," Buffy said.

"I will pay you to forget that I ever knew what he was talking about," Xander pleaded.

"You owe me too much money for everything else you want me to forget, Xand. It's too late, I locked away conversation and I will be using it in the future as blackmail material," Buffy said sweetly. She narrowly missed the book flying towards her head. "And that's my cue to leave and call Faith."

As Buffy was walking towards the Scoobies floor, she began dialing Faith's number. Waiting for Faith to pick up, Buffy walked into the kitchen to grab a fruit drink. "Talk to me," Faith's voice said on the other end.

"I think it's you that needs to talk; you called for me first, remember," Buffy teased.

"I was just being nice, B, jeez, you cut me deep," Faith retorted. "Anyway, I had called earlier to tell you that we have a new player in Cleveland."

"How good of a player is he?" Buffy asked.

"Good enough to want to open the Hellmouth," Faith said angrily. "I was the one that said I didn't want to be here, but here I am; getting screwed."

"This is the first time I ever heard you getting upset about getting screwed," Buffy said.

"I surprised myself too," Faith said dryly. "I'm trying to train the girls and do the patrols, but it's a little much. I don't know how you manage."

"Well, at least you have Kennedy to help you."

"I'm not sure if that was a good thing to do. She's treating them like dogs."

"This isn't different than how she was treating them in Sunnydale."

"Too true," Faith laughed, remembering the training sessions that featured Kennedy barking orders to the potentials. "Look, B, I've got to go. I'm gonna go scout around the town while the sun is still up."

"Faith, one more thing," Buffy started, making sure Faith heard her, "try to avoid falling into a coma again." The rogue slayer hung up the phone, leaving Buffy laughing as she made her way to Willow's room.

"Come in," Willow said as she stopped her search for slayers. "Oh, hey Buffy how was patrol? Finding any newbie's trying to make a name for themselves?"

"There was a whole lot of nothing going on; not a single vampire was out. How about you… are you having any luck finding slayers?"

"Actually, yes. I'm writing down the cities where I can feel the power emanating from. It's going to take a while, though. There were a lot in California, but not so many in the neighboring states. I'm slowly making my way toward the middle of the country."

"Feel free to take your time. I like my moments of peace that I have around here. More slayers equal more noise and cramped spaces. I sure am glad that Xander put multiples bathrooms in this place."

The witch giggled at the memory of sharing one bathroom at the Summers' household with all the potentials.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed and rest up for tomorrow. I'm evaluating some slayers tomorrow and then I have to help Giles with the watchers. Apparently, we might have a lot of potential watchers working with us after we meet with some guy about something or… something. I'm not really sure; my mind wanders when it comes to watchers."

"Get some rest, then," Willow said, "I think I'm going to hit the hay, also. This slayer searching took a lot out of me. G'night, Buffy."

"Night, Wills."

* * *

**Smallville, Kansas**

Life for Chloe Sullivan hadn't gotten easier. Ever since that day, almost a month ago, she hadn't gotten enough sleep. Every time she shut her eyes, she would see horrible things. Different girls fighting these creatures that weren't recognizable. Some of them she did recognize. They looked like vampires that she would see from a scary movie or something. Sometimes, though, she would see herself in the dreams. She would be fighting alongside other girls her age. She would wake up covered in sweat and with a loss of breath.

The weirdness didn't stop with just the nightmares. In the beginning, she had noticed different things about herself everyday. On the first day, she could remember running to the Torch without having to stop to take a breath. The next morning, when her alarm had gone off, she didn't want to wake up. She had already been woken up earlier from a nightmare. Her hand shot out to shut the alarm off, but she somehow broke the clock. She shot out of bed, looking from her hands to the broken clock. The same strength she showed with the clock followed her to school, as she pulled open the door to the school. With a quick cover up, she was able to show the people around her the "shoddy craftsmanship" of the door's hinges. The students believed her and one of them said that Chloe should put that in an issue in the school newspaper.

She didn't know what was happening to her. She was still trying to find something on the internet, but that was failing her. She spent the whole day trying to think if she spent any time near some meteor rocks in the past week, but she came with nothing. Their was no other way for her to explain it though. For the entire week, she was discovering different abilities. Her sight had improved, her hearing was beyond normal, and all her senses overall had improved. One thing that had especially shocked her, was when she used a knife to cut her bagel in half, she really wanted to use it for other things. She could remember looking at her hand in shock as she twirled the knife in her hand.

Even though those events had happened so long ago, she still amazed herself with what she could do. Somehow, she knew moves of self defense that went beyond the basics. These skills had helped her stop some of the people who had come in contact with the meteor rocks. What amazed her even more was her ability to hide her secret from her friends, especially Clark since he helped her with most of the meteor rock people.

So here she was today, the middle of June, getting used to some her powers, but still no closer to understanding what was happening to her. Not that she had time, anyway. Her father, Gabe Sullivan, had taken it upon himself to make father daughter trips to Metropolis every few weeks. This wasn't bad since she didn't have much to do in the summer. The only people left in Smallville were Clark and Lex Luthor.

She hadn't planned on going to sleep tonight, the fear of having another nightmare, so she went for coffee in the late night hours. She was walking by an alley, what she did everyday, to get back to her hotel when a sharp pain came over her. She doubled over, coffee flying out of her hand. She clenched her stomach and groaned loudly. She leaned up against a wall to steady herself.

"What's happening to me, now?" Chloe thought loudly. Her question was answered, though she wouldn't know it was. From inside the dark alley, she could hear growling. Along with the growling, someone was crying. Never one to back down from something, Chloe slowly began to creep into the alley. Though it was dark, she was able to see fine. "Great, something else I discover about myself, anything else?" Chloe asked.

"You don't have to cry, I don't plan on killing you. You are too cute, I'll just make you like me," the man said to the woman who was huddled in a corner. "My name is Cole, what's yours?" Cole said nicely.

The woman who hadn't stopped crying was able to mutter, "Cas-Cassie."

"Well, Cassie, you are in good hands, just tilt you neck to the side a little and it will be all over."

Chloe's mind was telling her to run, but her feet weren't just complying. She wanted to save this girl from whatever this guy was. He couldn't have been human. Humans don't kill people by biting their necks. Walking as silently as she could, Chloe picked up the heaviest object she could find. She was able to find a pipe that was just leaning up against a dumpster. She crept silently behind the guy with the pipe clutched in both her hands. Before she had a chance to do anything, the vampire turned around to face her with a smile on his face.

"You didn't really think I didn't hear you, did you? I was going to turn you too, but since you are ready to kill me, I will have to kill you. It seems fair, right?" Cole asked the smile still on his face. Chloe watched as his face began to change. Ridges were forming and his eyes turned yellow. The most noticeable change was his teeth. His canines grew longer and got sharper.

Chloe didn't know what to do. She had watched this thing change his face and was just standing there with a pipe in her hands. Something came over her as she swung at Cole's face like she was playing baseball. The pipe had connected with the creatures face as he was thrown further into the alley from the force of the blow. Chloe watched wide eyed as the man flew several feet. She knew she was stronger than she was before, but she never really tested her strength.

The creature landed in a pile of garbage and was still for a few seconds. He got up with a look of anger in his eyes. His anger was soon replaced with fear as he realized who the blonde girl was.

"Slayer," the vampire said in disdain. Knowing the he probably couldn't take her, he hopped the fence behind him and took off running without looking back. He was going to nearest demon bar to warn everyone to get out of town; the slayer had arrived in Metropolis.

"That was… weird," Chloe said to herself. Before she had a chance to say anything else, the girl, Cassie, threw her arms around Chloe in a crushing bear hug.

"Thank you so much. He just pulled me into the alley and started saying all these crazy things about turning me into a "creature of the night!"

"It's no problem, really. Just go home and stay in populated areas when you do," the words just rolled off Chloe's tongue as if she had done this kind of thing before.

Cassie immediately ran out of the alley, leaving Chloe to ponder about two things. 'Was this guy really a vampire, and why did he call me slayer?' With renewed vigor, Chloe made it back to her hotel room and went straight for the internet, with coffee being brewed for the all nighter she was about to pull.

The next morning, she was awoken by her father, who had left to go get breakfast for the both of them. When she had begun looking up information on vampires, she wasn't prepared for the amount of sites that would come up. Most of the sites were useless, providing no information on vampires at all. Other sites just had pictures of vampires, but they were nothing like she had seen, so those were obviously fake. There were a few sites that seem legit. They gave mention to the look of a vampire; they even had an accurate drawing.

When she attempted to look up slayer, none of the sites had anything to do with what she wanted. The websites were for the band, which was not helping. Something did catch her eye, though. On one of the sites that she visited, it led to information talking about dreams. As Chloe read over the information, she knew she found what she was looking for. The site only talked about dreams, but there was link that would let her send an e-mail to whoever these people were.

_Dear whoever this is,_

_I came across your site and found it very helpful. The dreams that you have talked about are very similar to the ones that I have. I see all types of creatures fighting against one lone girl. Some nights, I see myself fighting side by side with other girls in weird places. They look like cemeteries, but I'm not sure. I'm not really sure about any of this. I'm not even sure if I believe all of this. I don't know if I should be telling you this, but something else happened to me. I went to help this woman who was being attacked. When I hit the guy, he was thrown several feet. He called me 'slayer' and ran away. When I began looking for information on this 'slayer' I found your site. I hope that you can really help. This has been going on for the past month now._

_Chloe, Smallville Kansas_

As soon as Chloe sent the e-mail, she regretted it. "It's probably some pervert preying on young girls." She closed her laptop and began banging her head on the table. "Stupid, stupid mistake. I'll just have to handle this myself."

* * *

**Watcher's Council Main Branch- London**

Willow and Dawn were in the planning looking over the countless e-mails that they receive from people who claim to be slayers. The site was created for girls who came across it. The site was a simple one; talking about the dreams that slayers have. The slayer would know what the Scoobies were talking about. That is one of the first things a slayer has happen to her. She sees slayers of the past. To other people who saw the site, they would ignore it, while some would send e-mails about dreams. They were usually jokes, but the rest were real.

"I told you we should have at least put someone's name on this site, Willow," Dawn said. "No one knows who we are. Look at this e-mail, _'Dear Whoever This is.' _We should at least put your name on this since it's your creation."

"I don't really think it's going to matter whether or not my name is on the site, Dawnie, as long as the slayers know what we are talking about, then its fine. What does that e-mail say?"

Dawn skimmed the e-mail, just picking the words that stood out to her. Her eyes got bigger and bigger as she continued reading. "You might wanna pack your bags Willow, I think we found one," Dawn said amused.

"Is it really legit?"

"Well, she says that she has the dreams, but I think she's having prophetic ones, too. What's unbelievable is that she has already had her first encounter with a vampire. She showed some awesome strength that scared the vampire off. Her name is Chloe…" Dawn stopped talking.

Willow watched as Dawn became quiet. The name is what silenced her. There was a potential slayer in Sunnydale with the same name. She hadn't felt she could handle the powers of the slayer and the First took the opportunity to get to her. It forced her to hang herself in her room. Dawn and Buffy were the first to find the girl.

"She lives in a place called Smallville, Kansas," Dawn began reading again. "Should we get Buffy in on this?"

"No… She's too busy with Giles at the moment. I'll go."

"You know that means that Andrew will be tagging along with you, right?" Dawn smirked while she began going through more e-mails.

"It's the price I pay, but I do what I have to do," Willow laughed, "I'll go and find him and tell Buffy where we are headed."

The journey was going to be a long one. Any journey was long when Andrew was involved. He kept video taping his journeys of finding slayers all over the world. He hadn't been to Kansas yet, so he would have found a way to go, no matter what.

When Dawn had finished going through her e-mails, she began writing back to the actual slayers who had written to the Council. Chloe was soon to get her answer.

* * *

**Smallville, Kansas- Sullivan Household**

It had been two days since Chloe's e-mail. She was somewhat relieved that she hadn't gotten a reply. "Guess the guy wasn't a pervert after all," Chloe mused. When she opened her laptop, like any other day to check her mail, she noticed something in her inbox that didn't look familiar. Upon opening her mail, she froze. The simple words had rooted her to her bed.

_Chloe, we know what's been happening to you. We are sending people to talk to you_

_-Dawn

* * *

_

**End Breakthrough**

I hope you liked this chapter and that you review it!

I decided to name my chapters like those of Smallville; one word titles!

_Next Chapter_

_-Chloe meets Andrew_

_-Chloe gets her destiny explained_

_-Clark gets lonely_


	3. Choices

**Potential in Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters.

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" but takes place during the end of Chloe's junior year. The season finale did not happen, although Pete did leave. No one will be brought back from the dead.

**Full Summary:** BtVS/Smallville crossover. When Willow activated the potentials around the world, Chloe Sullivan started to experience certain changes within herself. "Why do these dreams seem so real?" "How was I able to heal myself so quickly?" "Where did all this strength come from?" She keeps her new changes to herself, until the scoobies come to town offering her guidance. She is taken to the new and improved Watcher's Council where she trains for the entire summer. When she finally goes back to Smallville for the start of her senior year, she will see that a lot of things have happened that will need to go on her, now deserted, "Wall of Weird."

**Pairings:** There will be no pairings in this story, only mentions of past couples. (Ex: Angel/Buffy or Buffy/Spike or something along those lines)

**This fic is based off the challenged proposed from by JadeHunter.

* * *

**

**Reviewers: **

**Korasei- **Thank you for your comments, but I have never watched Stargate; though I should! Would you be interested in being my beta?

**WelshChicky- **There could be something between Lex and Chloe, but nothing intimate relationship wise or something. Sorry!

**Danni Rand**- Terribly sorry about the lack of Buffy/Spike, but I couldn't bring him back… Maybe?

Thanks to the other reviewers: **Meghan, Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel

* * *

**

"**Blah" means speech**

'**_Halb'_ means thoughts**

_Chapter Three: Choices_

**Somewhere Over America**

"And so here we are, Andrew and Willow, flying to Metropolis and then driving to the small town of, well of Smallville, to recruit the newest Vampyre Slayer to our team." This had been pretty much the routine of the flight. Whenever a thought about slayers popped into his head, he would bring out his video camera and start filming. Willow, as well as the others on board around them, got annoyed.

"Willow, what special characteristics do you think the new Vampyre Slayer will have?" The camera was immediately on the redhead.

"I have to go the restroom!" Willow yelped. She left in hurry to avoid being asked another question. She didn't really need to use the restroom, but Andrew didn't need to know that.

"That poor, young Wicca and her tiny bladder," Andrew said into the recorder. "That reminds me of her attempt to destroy me when she was evil, but I overpowered her…"

'_I don't know how much longer we have been flying, but we better land soon. I'll even make with the mojo to land it myself!' _

As Willow was leaving the restroom, the captain had said they would be landing within 45 minutes.

"See that Willow, the trip didn't take as long as you thought it would," Andrew said.

"Yea, lucky for me that you were here to make it all better," Willow replied sarcastically. Willow wasn't sure if Andrew had heard her and ignored the comment, or if he didn't hear her at all.

"What's even better is that you will have me this entire journey to keep you from going to the dark side, all the while, I will get everything recorded for the other slayers we haven't caught yet."

'_This is gonna be a long trip.' _Willow thought to herself as she stared out the window at the clouds.

* * *

**Smallville, Kansas**

"Chloe, you seem really out of it lately, you sure you're okay?" Clark asked. Ever since she came back from Metropolis with her father last week, she had been really out of it. Whenever they had a conversation, it was always one-sided.

"I'm fine Clark, really. I've just been thinking about some things lately." It wasn't a complete lie. When she received that e-mail, she was deciding on whether or not to send another one telling them she was joking or something. She hadn't done that yet, but since no one came looking for her yet, she figured she was in the clear. Another thing she was thinking about was telling Clark her secret. She had hoped that if she did, then maybe he could tell her his own secret.

Something inside her told her not to. Every time she was around Clark, she would sense something off about him. She couldn't tell what it was, but there was something definitely wrong. It wasn't the strong feeling she felt that night in Metropolis, so Clark couldn't possibly be a vampire… could he? From what she knew about vampire lore, Clark couldn't be standing in the sun and she's seen him plenty of times doing that. _'I just wish I knew what is about him that makes my senses go off!'_

"Chloe, are you listening to me?" Clark asked, waving his hand in her face. "Is there anyone…"

"Clark, I have something to tell you," Chloe interrupted him. "Something happened to me last year and it explains why I've been the way I am now." Chloe herself was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She was fishing through her purse, only to find out that it was father.

"Chloe, there are two people here who wish to speak with you. You're not in trouble for trespassing again, are you?"

"Oh, of course not dad, I would never do something like that," Chloe said jokingly. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sorry, Clark, that was my dad, I'll see you later," Chloe rushed. "Don't worry about what I was gonna say. It wasn't important, so no need to worry." She left the Talon in a hurry to get away from a bewildered Clark.

* * *

**Smallville- Sullivan Household**

"We're in here, Chloe!" Her dad yelled out as she opened the front door. When she walked to the sound of her dad's voice, another feeling came over her. She noticed the man first. He had a video camera in his hand, and he seemed to be filming everything around him. The feeling came from the woman standing next to him. She could sense that this woman, whoever she was, was strong.

An awkward silence had occurred as soon as Chloe walked into the room. "They came here to answer an e-mail you sent to them."

Chloe's eyes went wide as her dad said those words. She kept looking from her father to the two people. Her dad must have sensed her discomfort, so he excused himself from the room.

"I'm Willow; I was one of the people who got your e-mail." Before Willow could walk up to Chloe, Andrew shoved the camera in her face.

"So, tell our nice viewers how it feels to be a Vampyre Slayer."

"Uh… a what?" Chloe asked, a little freaked out.

Willow was able to get Andrew away from Chloe long enough to explain why they were there. "Don't mind him; he's just a little excited. He's Andrew, by the way."

"So, then everything that's been happening to me, you can explain, right?" Chloe asked slowly.

"From what you've told us, everything that's happened to you is normal," Willow said, with an amused look from Chloe. "Well, for what you have become, you are considered normal."

"Well, what am I then?" Chloe asked. "I know I'm this slayer that people keep calling me, but I don't know what a slayer is."

"I can cover that also," Willow said with a smile. "Except, Giles does this a lot better than I do, with the accent and everything, but here goes." With a deep breath, Willow began to tell the story of the Vampire Slayer. "Into each generation, there is a Chosen One. One girl in all the world born with the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer."

"…"

"I tell it better than that," Andrew mumbled.

"Um… wow. I knew there was something different about me, but being a demon slayer wasn't exactly at the top of the list," Chloe said.

"Well, at least you are taking it better than other slayers."

"Wait, there are others?" Chloe asked confused. "But you just said "one girl in all the world."

"That's another long story that I have to explain before we get down to the real business." Before Willow could start, Andrew interjected.

"It doesn't have to be a long story, y'know."

"Hello, it's basically my story to tell! If it weren't for me, we would all be dead right now!" Willow snapped at Andrew.

"I can see what you mean," Andrew said calmly, "but I have here in my handy dandy fanny pack tapes of when we were Sunnydale. Fortunately, everything should be explained on them."

"I guess you proved Buffy wrong," Willow said amused. _'I probably shouldn't tell her that.'_

"Buffy?" Chloe asked. She watched the exchange between Andrew and Willow and didn't understand a word they were saying.

"Sit, young one, and let us take you back to the time when there was only slayer… Well, actually two, but that also gets explained, but lets just watch," Andrew said excitedly.

Chloe watched on the screen as the past Andrew pointed his camera at everyone who was standing in the kitchen. Most of the people were female and two others were male. The camera went immediately to a blonde woman when the Andrew who was filming started talking.

"You've already met Buffy. She's beautiful, with a lion's heart and—and the face of an angel. She's never afraid, because she knows her side will always win." The camera stayed on Buffy, but zoomed out to fit a man in its screen. "Buffy and Spike have some history. You can feel the heat between them, although, technically, as a vampyre, he's room temperature.

Many questions were already going through Chloe's head, but she didn't have time to ask as the video camera focused on another woman. "Anya— a feisty waif with a fiery temper and a vulnerable heart that she hides; even from herself."

"This lovely girl— I don't remember…" The video suddenly began to fast forward.

"The next part isn't really for you. I'll take you to Willow's story next," Andrew said with a smile. "Ah, here we are."

Chloe watched as a dark haired girl held Willow's hand as they listened to the woman named Buffy talk.

"Willow and Kennedy have been in kind of a bad place lately, but things are looking up. You see, Kennedy pursued the reluctant Willow and won her heart... Only to find herself frightened when she glimpsed the darkness that still lies within the witch's mind."

The video soon stopped as Willow announced that she couldn't take anymore of this. "Where was the explanation on that? I don't really think she learned much about what it is we do."

"But..."

"Go wait in the car Andrew… I'll explain and I'll be there in a few minutes," Willow said firmly.

"Um, the tapes were really… helpful," Chloe forced out.

"You don't have to lie… He's gone now," Willow said with a smile. "I will start out with the basics. This is basically the Scooby gang that consists of Buffy, Xander, Giles, and me. We picked up other members eventually, but we will get there in time."

"There is Rupert Giles. When he was younger he dabbled in dark magicks. When he grew older he became a watcher at the Watcher's Council. The council is in charge of the slayers and the watchers are those who train them. He was sent to be Buffy's watcher. That was all he was supposed to do. He became our surrogate father and helped us through the years. Buffy was, obviously, the original slayer and our leader. Xander was our best friend…"

"Does he have special powers too?"

"If you consider the ability to get doughnuts in a pinch a power, then he does?" Willow chuckled.

"That would be a no the, I guess. What about you though?"

"I'm a witch."

"…"

"I know it's hard to believe but you're a slayer, so why can't I be a witch?" Willow asked defensively.

"That's true, but it's still a lot to take in, after all."

"Well, get yourself comfortable because this is going to be a long story," Willow said as she sat down on the couch next to Chloe.

* * *

**Smallville- Hotel**

"Do you think she's gonna want to accept our offer," Andrew asked Willow as they made their way into their room.

"She seemed to handle everything I told her. This led me to believe that something in this town is similar to Sunnydale. I gave her the rest of this week to decide," Willow answered. Usually, whenever Willow had to inform a new slayer, they took in the information, but not before going into denial about it. Chloe seemed to be levelheaded about the whole thing. Plus, when Willow entered the town for the first time, a powerful wave of, something, overflowed her senses.

"What did you tell her, exactly?" Andrew asked bringing Willow out of her thoughts.

"I started off with telling her about the people she would either meet or hear about from other people. Then I told her about Buffy's life as the slayer. That was about it since she should only hear the slayer's story. I made mention about the things that the other Scooby members have done." This got her look from Andrew.

"And yes, I told her about your time as a super villain," Willow groaned. She actually did tell Chloe, but it was more as a story to lighten the mood and prompted them to having a big laugh about Andrew's evil antics.

"Good. I wouldn't want there to be anything bad between us since I'm on the road to redemption. Don't want her to think that I'm trying to be evil again," Andrew said seriously, even though Willow was trying not to die of laughter.

"I don't think it's going to be a problem."

"So, what is she going to tell her dad and her friends?"

"We came up with the perfect plan and surprisingly, her dad already said that it was okay. He believes that Chloe won a chance to go to England to attend a school for journalism. I don't know how that passed since she is probably going to miss the half year of school. Luckily, she will still be learning regular things with the slayers who are also missing school. I think telling her friend, Clark, will be the hardest part. She told me about him and from what she was saying about him, she really likes him. I don't think she's gonna want to leave him."

* * *

**Smallville- The Talon**

One week. Willow gave Chloe one week to decide what she wanted to do. It had only been a day since Willow told Chloe about her destiny. The choices that Willow gave her would be hard to choose. _'So basically, I either stay here and possibly get killed by a demon because I wasn't trained, or go to England and get some training and come back here to protect the people, or go to England for a very long time and get reassigned to a random place around world. I never thought I would have to make this decision.'_

Chloe had thought about her choices all night and morning and wanted Clark to be the first person she told. So here she was in the Talon, waiting for him to show up so she can tell him that she's leaving for a period of time that is undecided.

"Did you need to tell me something, Chloe?" Clark asked as he sat down.

"Yes, I've been meaning to tell you what's been going on since last time we were interrupted."

"You said something happened last year… What was it?"

'_Oh crap. I forgot I told him that. Think of something fast Chloe! Tell him about the supposed journalism school!'_

"I put in an application last year to a school in England and I was accepted for the summer semester!" Chloe said with too much enthusiasm.

"That's great, Chloe!"

"You're really okay with this?" Chloe asked shocked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, you're getting chance to go overseas and it's a great opportunity. It's just for the summer, so I'll manage."

"That's the thing, Clark," Chloe said slowly, "I'll be gone through at least the first semester of our senior year, maybe even throughout the entire school year."

The smile on Clark's lips left his face at the words that his best friend was leaving. "How can you miss the whole year?"

"I'll be doing my schooling over there, so I won't be falling behind or anything like that," Chloe said in an attempt to console her friend. "And I'm sure they won't mind you coming over to visit when you have a break or something."

'_But I don't think they would want someone who had no idea what we were up to disturb us. How would Clark look in a school with mostly girls who are stronger than him?'_

Seeing the somewhat happy face of Clark made Chloe regret what she said. It wasn't her place to invite her friend to someplace she hasn't even been before. "Maybe."

"Since you're leaving, who is going to be in charge of the Torch?"

"Well, I was hoping you could take care of it. You've done stories for me before, so you should have no problem handling it by yourself."

"Are you sure, Chloe? It wouldn't be the same without."

"I think you'd be great reporter, Clark. And you can always e-mail me on anything you are unsure of."

"So, I guess this is goodbye then?" Clark asked. With a nod from Chloe, Clark hugged his best friend and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, Chloe."

* * *

**Smallville- Hotel**

As soon as Chloe left the Torch, she was fighting the urge to cry. She didn't know that her decision would leave her feeling like this. She was leaving everything she knew behind. She went straight to Willow to tell her about the choice that she made and hoped that the witch could make her feel better.

"Chloe, what are you doing… Have you been crying?" Willow asked as she opened the door to find a sobbing Chloe.

"Is there some spell you can do to make me stop feeling this way?" Chloe asked frantically.

"Trust me when I say that whatever you're feeling, you will have to deal with it without the help of magic. When it's involved nothing good will happen," Willow said remembering all too well of her own experiences.

"So, it does get better then?"

"It will take time, have no doubt about that, but eventually, you will realize that you made the right decision and it was for the best. And plus, you will come back stronger than ever."

The last sentence made Chloe laugh as she thought about what she could do after she got properly trained at the Council.

"Not to mention, you will make friends at the school who are the same as you. You won't have to hide your powers from them or have to be all stealthy and stuff."

"So I guess you know what my decision is then?"

"Right when I saw you sobbing, I knew. I see it every time a slayer has to make that decision."

"I guess it won't be that bad, after all. New school, new friends, fresh start," Chloe said with a determined face.

"Exactly! You get there and make with the friend making and everything will be great."

"Not to mention that I always wanted to visit England."

"It does take my breath away sometimes. Way different than it is in America."

"So when do we leave?"

"Two days from today. That should give you time to pack what you need and make with anymore goodbyes."

"Trust me, I won't even need two days. My goodbyes have been made." Chloe said as she made her way to the door.

* * *

**Metropolis Airport**

"If you are having any second thoughts, it's too late," Willow said.

"Not even off my first thought."

"And what would that thought be?"

"That I have never taken a flight over the ocean before and I am definitely thinking of the worst right now."

"Don't worry. My first time, I had the wiggins too, but it's actually an enjoyable flight. Well, at least when Andrew isn't speaking."

"Where is Andrew, anyway?" Chloe asked looking around the terminal.

"He's probably trying to get some snacks or something. You'll learn to not worry about him when he wanders off."

"I'm here," Andrew said out of breath. "I went to get some food, but then I heard someone say we were boarding and I had to make the decision of waiting for my food or leaving."

"And we see you waited and just cut in front of all those angry people to board the plane," Willow said laughing.

Chloe soon tuned them both out as they began arguing about how Andrew got in front of the passengers behind them. She began to think about beginning her new life in a few days. After she boards this plane, she has to make her connecting flight in Cincinnati, Ohio, where she will be taken to England. She was hoping that her new life would be a good life.

* * *

**End Choices**

I hope this chapter was an enjoyable one for you all and that you review! The lines with Andrew talking about the Scooby gang are from "Storyteller!"

_Next Chapter_

_-Chloe meets the slayers and her new roommates_

_-Chloe attempts some magic_

_-Chloe starts her classes_


	4. Arrival

**Potential in Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters.

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" but takes place during the end of Chloe's junior year. The season finale did not happen, although Pete did leave. No one will be brought back from the dead.

**Full Summary:** BtVS/Smallville crossover. When Willow activated the potentials around the world, Chloe Sullivan started to experience certain changes within herself. "Why do these dreams seem so real?" "How was I able to heal myself so quickly?" "Where did all this strength come from?" She keeps her new changes to herself, until the scoobies come to town offering her guidance. She is taken to the new and improved Watcher's Council where she trains for the entire summer. When she finally goes back to Smallville for the start of her senior year, she will see that a lot of things have happened that will need to go on her, now deserted, "Wall of Weird."

**Pairings:** There will be no pairings in this story, only mentions of past couples. (Ex: Angel/Buffy or Buffy/Spike or something along those lines)

**This fic is based off the challenged proposed from by JadeHunter.

* * *

**

**Reviewers:**

**Danni Rand- **Spike will probably come back since he did in the Angelverse, but this story is mostly focused on Chloe, so even if I did make it Spuffy, there would be very little. And I think I would only have it Spike/Buffy friendship.

**gosullivan- **Chloe will be going to Paris, but not for anything big. She will probably slay while she is there and her friends might be going along with her, too.

**And many thanks to: Panther28, Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel, Village-Mystic, and WelshChicky for their reviews!

* * *

**

"**Blah" means speech**

'**_Halb'_ means thoughts**

_Chapter Four: Arrival_

**London, England- Watcher's Council**

The trip back to England had been much better than to Kansas. Or at least in Willow's opinion since Andrew slept most of the way back. The flight they had taken was one at night so that Chloe could get enough sleep since when they arrived in London, it would already be morning. She would need enough sleep to get through the day since she wouldn't be able to sleep until night time. _'Stupid time zones!'_

"Chloe, you have to wake up," Willow urged the young slayer. From the time they got into the cab and arrived at the Council, Chloe had slept. "You can't fall asleep until night time. Trust me."

"Fine, are we even there yet?" Chloe asked irritated.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Willow said, "we are arriving now, if you aren't too lazy to move?"

Chloe emitted a groan and after a few seconds she was out of the cab and getting her bags from the trunk. She was very happy to be wearing comfortable clothing since the plane ride took so long. She didn't really know what to expect. Willow told her the building would be big, but when Chloe actually looked up at the place in front of her, she didn't think it would huge!

She was walking towards the building with Andrew on her left and Willow on her right. As she walked through the doors, she noticed a bunch of girls talking to a woman at a desk. She knew immediately that these girls were slayers. The power she felt from them was strong. It was different than Willow's, but that was to be expected since Willow was a witch and not a slayer.

"I don't think I need to tell you that those girls are slayers," Willow said, "but the woman at the desk is our beloved secretary, Joanna."

"Well, this is where we part, young Chloe," Andrew said. "I have to go add these tapes to my collection and get caught up on what I've missed."

"Before I leave you, I will give you the tour," Willow said. "This is the ground floor, as you can see. The room to the left is the library. That's where you'll see the older slayers or Watcher's researching. The room behind that library is the library of magic. Not many people venture in there, since most still refuse to recognize it as real. That would explain why it's so much smaller than the demon library," Willow said angrily.

"To room to the right is the planning room. That's usually where the Scooby gang will be. Whenever there is a big emergency, you'll find us there. The auditorium, where everyone will be at from time to time, is behind the planning room."

Chloe was taking everything in as best as she could. She hadn't expected everything to be… real. She knew she was chosen, but had no clue that her life would change this much. Willow led her to the second floor of the six floor building.

"This floor is the rooms for the Scoobies. You probably won't be here much, unless you want to pop in and say hello or something. Above us is where you will be staying, the fourth floor is for the Watcher's and their classes, then above them are the classes for the slayers and the top floor is slayer training and the like. I'm sorry for rushing this, but I'm needed downstairs in the planning room."

Willow gave Chloe a key to her room and told her where to go and expect her roommates to be there waiting for her. Chloe trudged her way up the stairs, not noticing until it was too late, the elevator. She grumbled to herself until she found her room. She unlocked the brown door and found herself in a bright blue room. There were two bunk beds, opposite of each other. They were a neutral color and still looked new. To Chloe's left was a door that she figured led to the bathroom. The walls were pretty much bare, except for the occasional poster. _'Muse… gotta love them.'_

There were three girls looking at her as she finished looking around the room. Two of the girls, a blonde and a red head, were on one the bottom bed of the bunk beds. They looked like they were studying for something. The third, a brunette, was on the opposite bunk bed, but on the top with her legs dangling over the side. The girls that were studying smiled, while the brunette gave an unenthusiastic smirk.

"Hi, I'm Chloe," she said waving.

"I'm Alicia Moran," the red head said.

"I'm Dana Harper," the blonde said.

"Bianca Bay." At the realization of the names, Bianca grumbled. "Oh, great, we really do start off the freakin' alphabet!"

"We told you it would happen," Alicia said as she turned to Chloe. "We figured that our fourth roommate would have a name that started with 'C' since we already formed 'A,' 'B,' and 'D."

"I was just hoping against all hope that it wouldn't be true," Bianca said.

"Anyway," Dana said as she got off the bed, "since we can't let you sleep just yet, we have been told to give a more in-depth tour."

"Yea, cause we have all been here for so long," Bianca said sarcastically.

"Stop being bitter!" Alicia snapped. Her voice softened as she started speaking to Chloe again. "We've only been here for not even a month."

"Did you all come together?" Chloe asked.

"Basically we did, but we came from different cities in the same state," Alicia explained.

After the introductions were made, Chloe, Alicia, and Dana started their tour of the Council. Bianca opted to not partake in it, not seeing the reason as to why everyone needed to go.

"Don't worry about Bianca. When we first became roommates, she didn't like us very much either. She'll warm up to you eventually," Dana said. "I guess she likes the amount of slayers being awakened to stay small."

"On with the tour!" Alicia yelled. "Willow already showed you the second floor which has been dubbed the Scooby floor, so we will work our way up. If you really become great friends with one of the Scooby's then you will be a frequent visitor to their floor."

"On opposite ends of our floor, we have a kitchen. You will find everything you will need in there to satisfy your appetite. When you slay something, you will get incredibly hungry and in our kitchen, we have a variety of meals."

They made their way the escalator to the Watcher's floor, where the numbers of slayers had lessened, but the number of men rose. "This floor is known as 'Uptight Central!" Dana said.

"Why uptight?" Chloe asked. From what she heard about Giles as a Watcher, she imagined them to all be like him. Well, the stories she heard from the more previous years, he was better than when he first met Buffy.

"Not all of them are uptight," Alicia interjected. "Some can be very cool, indeed."

"Do any of you have a Watcher?" Chloe asked as they made their way to a classroom.

"We don't, but Bianca does," Alicia said. "On this side of their floor are their classrooms where they themselves are taught and on the other side of the floor are their rooms."

"We eventually will probably get a Watcher, but I think they are focusing on the slayers who want the training faster to get back into the world," Dana said, "like you."

"What she means is," Alicia explained, "is that Bianca is going to be here for a short time, like yourself, so they gave you two Watchers's so that when you leave, you won't be leaving alone."

"Ah."

"You meet your Watcher in due time," Dana said, "though I don't know why you would want to meet someone who will only hold you back."

"Moving on!" Alicia yelled.

The tour continued as Willow had hoped it would, but she did not plan on Chloe's roommates giving her a different version of how things worked at the Council. Unknowingly to Willow, Chloe was getting the dirt on everything.

"We really should right a book," Alicia said.

"Yea, The Good Stuff That No One Wants You to Know," Dana said.

"It would have to be better than that," Chloe said. "It needs to be a real attention getter."

* * *

**Watcher's Council- Courtyard (July 9, 2004)**

It had only been one day since Chloe's arrival, but it felt like she had been living at the Council for months. She bonded instantly with Alicia and Dana, and was slowly getting closer to being friends with Bianca. They were already having fun times, but at the moment, Chloe was alone. She wasn't to start her classes until the following Monday, but her friends were already in their own classes. While she waited for them to finish, she spent her time in the courtyard, located behind the Council, reading books about slayer lore or studying for her future classes. Often, her mind went back to Smallville. It hadn't even been a week and she missed everyone.

"What are you frowning about?" Alicia asked as she sat down on the bench that Chloe was on.

"It's probably what she is reading," Dana answered while she snatched the book from Chloe's hands. "The Rise and Fall of the Master."

"Yep," Chloe said, "I went into the library and picked up the first thing that caught my eye."

"Well," Dana began, "if you really want a detailed analysis of the fall of the Master, then talk to Buffy Summers."

"Cause that wouldn't be a little intimidating," Alicia frowned. "She's the greatest slayer… Ever!"

"She didn't seem so intimidating when we snuck out to see one of her patrols," Dana said smiling.

"You did what?" Chloe asked shocked. "This was the information I needed to know yesterday, and you didn't think to tell me this?"

"It's not something I'm proud of," Alicia said. "Dana asked me and Bianca if we wanted to go watch the slayer fight some vampires when she didn't have other slayers with her."

"It was such a great night," Dana explained. "We got dressed in all black and snuck out of the Council and followed Buffy."

"She never caught you?" Chloe asked.

"There were many times when she turned around because she thought she heard something," Dana said, "and she did; it was Alicia talking about how she regretted coming with Bianca and I."

"It was hard to keep up with her," Dana continued. "She went to a cemetery that had a high gate as an entrance. She vaulted over that easily, but we had to climb it. She went very deep in the place, making it even harder to find her."

"When we did," Alicia took over, "she was fighting this nasty looking vampire. My guess was that he was trying too hard to be a "creature of the night." He was wearing all black, even his make-up, which could be spotted a mile away. It was too much, even for me to stand. He appeared to be very adamant about killing Buffy. The fight didn't last very long, even though he was very persistent. He was never able to land a hit on her. After a series of kicks, he was down on the ground and the stake was planted firmly in his chest."

"We had to wait until Buffy was gone so that we could leave since we would never have been able to get over that fence fast enough for Buffy to not see us," Dana said.

Chloe had sat in rapt attention at the story she was just told. _'Is it really been that easy to sneak out of here?' _She knew the abilities that a slayer possessed, but she never saw one in action, and she really couldn't count herself slaying that one vampire. _'Should I really sneak out? If they did it when they were still new here, then I shouldn't have a problem, right?'_

"Don't worry, Chloe," Dana said noticing her internal struggle, "we will tell you everything you need to know about getting out of this place!"

"Yippee," Alicia grumbled. She was really hoping that Dana wouldn't corrupt another slayer. Before she met her, she was a nice, somewhat timid, girl who never went looking for trouble. After Dana came into the picture, she became outspoken and sought out the danger. _'I don't think I can take another Dana as a roommate.'

* * *

_

**Watcher's Council- Chloe's Room (July 12, 2004)**

"So when do you plan on sneaking out?" Dana asked. She was waiting, rather impatiently, for Chloe to decide so that she could impart her wisdom on how to properly leave. So far, Chloe hadn't said a word in the past three days about when and how she was going to leave.

"I will leave when I get all this reading done." It had been her first day of classes and already she had to read about random things. One book was about magic and control. The control part was stressed in class over and over again until Chloe thought her head was sure to explode. Another book was about different types of weapons. She had no clue why she was reading it since she was told that slayers can handle any weapon thrown at them. Of course, control was mentioned once more. The last book, which was more a journal, was from a past Watcher who wrote about his slayer.

"I don't see why they make us read about this stuff," Bianca said as she was whittling a stake. "We don't need to learn about magic or the history of dead slayers. We should be out there fighting whatever we can find."

"For once I agree with you," Dana said. "A slayer doesn't need to learn magic. I mean, Buffy didn't and look at her."

"True, but she did have Willow," Alicia reasoned. "She is pretty powerful. She made it so that we can be having this conversation about slayers. Without her, where would be now? I'd still be at that horrible boarding school even in the summer."

"Partying," Dana reminisced.

"Taking care of my deadbeat parents," Bianca said.

All heads turned to Chloe, who was pretending to be reading. There were a lot of things she could be doing right now if she were still in Smallville. She could be having an all nighter at the Torch looking for new stories for the new issue. Or finding more information on the meteor rocks, and spending more times with her friends.

"Clark."

"And who is this Clark person that you just mentioned?" Alicia asked.

"My best friend from Smallville."

"He's sounds like he's something more than that," Dana interjected.

"I wish, but that won't happen, not as long as Lana Lang is in the picture." Chloe noticed the confused looks she was getting from Alicia and Dana and tried to explain. "He would much prefer Lana Lang over me any day. He thinks of me as like his sister if anything."

"Well, that blows."

"Thank you for your kind words, Dana," Alicia said.

"I tell it like it is." After a few minutes of silence, Dana decided to break the ice again with questions of when Chloe was going to sneak out. "Y'know, to cheer a person up, sneaking out is always a good way to do that."

Chloe knew she was never going to get Dana to stop pestering her about leaving for the night, so she finally decided to hear what she had to say. "Just get the explanation over with then."

"Alright," Dana jumped down from the top bunk and sat next to Chloe, "Buffy usually leaves around midnight. Luckily for us, the third floor is not that high up from the ground. You probably shouldn't just jump from the ledge since I don't think you can handle it yet. If you were to jump from a room on the second floor then you should be fine."

"Isn't that the Scooby floor though? How am I supposed to jump out of one their windows without causing the least bit of suspicion?"

"You don't have to go to one their rooms at all. Just go to one of their kitchens and use a window. Either window will have you landing next to the demon library or the planning room. You should be able to follow Buffy from there. Make sure to keep a nice, but stealthy pace behind her."

"Hello! I only had one day of classes. Not to mention, I haven't even started my defense classes yet, these were the classes where I had to read books and learn things from the past. How am I supposed to be stealthy when I don't know how?"

"You really don't know anything about why you are here, do you?" Bianca asked. She had been whittling her stake, trying to ignore the conversation that was happening, but had to interject. "Let your slayer side take over. She'll know what to do. Eventually, you won't need to let it take over, but for what you are trying to do, I think the regular Chloe will need to be a passenger while the slayer drives your body."

"Uh, thank you for that comment, Bianca," Dana said.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Alicia finally spoke up.

"Tomorrow night."

"Why not now?" Dana asked exasperated.

"I have classes bright and early tomorrow and none on Wednesday. I do not plan on being moody tomorrow morning because I was forced to sneak out and not get enough sleep."

"Anyway," Dana said trying to get back on topic, "always stay hidden. When she reaches a graveyard, you might have to do some climbing, or if the gate is that short, you should be able to jump it. When you find Buffy, she will probably already be deep in combat, so you shouldn't have to worry about waiting too long."

"And after that, just wait until she leaves and you follow her back to Council, where we will leave a window open in the demon library for you to enter through. When we aren't out with Buffy or another member of the Scooby gang, we have a curfew and trust me you will be back past that," Alicia said.

"When is our curfew?"

"For us, we have to be back by one, but it's easy to sneak around Joanna. Even at that time, she is till busy with phone calls and other things. I tell you, that woman is not human to be here 24/7. She doesn't sleep, but we all love her anyway."

The rest of the night for Chloe was spent reading over her books and ignoring Dana, who wouldn't stop telling Chloe other helpful hints about sneaking out. It was easy to ignore her since the books she was reading were starting to get interesting. The book about magic and control got her really interested. Maybe she could ask Willow on how to further pursue her studies with it. The Watcher's journal about Isabel Alexander was a good read too. The beginnings were a little aggravating as the Watcher always found something wrong with his charge. _'Is this really how my Watcher is going to be?'  
_

As she continued to read, the words got better. The Watcher was starting to see a different side to his slayer. This relationship seemed to better the skills of the slayer. More and more battles were documented and most seemed to have the slayer escaping with little damage. The journal ended some time after when a demon that was supposed to bring in the apocalypse had risen. That was all that was written. _'I guess they went into battle after her Watcher wrote this. The apocalypse must have been stopped but the slayer and her Watcher must have been killed during the fight. Is this really how my life is going to be?'_

**Watcher's Council- Slayer Floor (July 13, 2004)

* * *

**

"How was your talk with Willow?" Alicia asked Chloe as they made their way from the training room. Chloe still hadn't had a defense class yet, so Alicia took it upon herself to give Chloe some beginner training. She seemed to be a natural, or maybe she just let the slayer take over. After their little session, Chloe was upset that she only had training on Thursdays and Fridays.

"Uneventful. She thinks I should do more in my classes, about control, first before I talk to her about more lessons."

"Well, I'm sure she has a good reason for doing it. It's not like the teachers here aren't good with magic, so at least you'll be learning something."

The girls continued walking to their room until they found out that they couldn't enter. Someone was pushing from the other side. "You can't come in yet, until I found the outfit for Chloe," Dana yelled.

"Tell me you're joking me?" Alicia asked.

"You may enter now," Dana said very formally.

What lay on Chloe's bed was nothing but a bunch of black clothing. "You made us wait outside so that you could pick out the darkest clothing you could find?" The shoes were black, as well as the jeans and of course, the long sleeved shirt.

"I even found a hat for you?" Dana said. "This night is going to off without a hitch!"

"It will," Chloe reassured Dana, "as soon as I finish my homework!"

After many pieces of paper and many pens, Chloe was able to finish her work. She should have gone slower since as soon as she was finished, Dana forced her to get dressed even though it was only eleven at night.

"I have another hour before Buffy leaves for her patrol. I don't have to get changed this early."

"The early bird catches the worm!" Dana said eerily cheery.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"How am I supposed to know; I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Do want to take a weapon with you?"

Chloe turned on Dana with a weird look on her face. "Why would I need to take a weapon with me?"

"Well, just in case you, yourself, happens to come across a vampire, you surely won't let it live?" Dana asked.

"I don't think she could take out a vampire, even she let her inner slayer out," Bianca said, not looking away from her book.

"Actually, when I was in Metropolis I fought against a vampire," Chloe said matter-of-factly.

Bianca stopped reading her book and looked up at Chloe with a look of respect in her eyes. "You really battled against a vampire single handedly?"

"Yep, that was before I even knew I was a slayer, too."

"I wouldn't want to break up this heartfelt conversation between you two, but it is now twelve. I will go with you to the kitchen and then make my way down to the demon library to open a window that no one will notice being open."

**Watcher's Council- Scooby Kitchen

* * *

**

"This is unbelievable!" Dana exclaimed. "The Scoobies have some great food!"

"You're unbelievable," Chloe said under her breath. "You are here to help me escape, not to look at the wondrous food selection they have."

After pulling Dana away from the refrigerator, Chloe was able to open the window that was above the sink and climb out. She looked down at what laid before her. _'Maybe jumping from the second floor wasn't such a good idea.' _"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Chloe yelled to Dana.

"If you don't jump, I will push you and you might land the wrong way on that stake you are carrying. Bianca would start to hate you again if you snapped the stake she spent so much time on making."

After weighing the pros and cons of the situation, Chloe took the plunged and before she knew it, she landed on the ground. Nothing hurt, as she thought would happen, and was ready to jump from the third floor next time.

She immediately set off after Buffy and was soon on the main road. Her eyes were able to spot Buffy rounding a corner further up ahead. She slowly made her way to the intersection that Buffy disappeared at and found that she had a good lead on Chloe. Chloe ran silently to catch up to Buffy and found that they had already arrived at a cemetery. Luckily for Chloe, the jump that Buffy had done to get over the gate was one she, herself, could do. She made her way to the gate, placed her hands on it and pulled herself over.

She was completely at a loss as to where Buffy was, but her hearing had picked up the sounds of a fight. She ran at the noise and found Buffy fighting against three vampires. _'No wonder everyone looks up to her.' _Buffy seemed to be immersed in the fight and was dead set on dusting the vampires. She meant serious business and could see why Buffy was the longest living slayer in history.

As soon as Buffy got rid of the two of the vampires, the last one whistled. Chloe assumed he was going crazy, but two more vampires came out of nowhere. They didn't fight Buffy, but ran away. One of them ran deeper into the cemetery and Buffy followed after him. The other two vampires ran in the direction of Chloe.

She froze as the vampires stopped running and took a look at her. They smiled as they made their way towards her. "Is she going to move at all? I usually like my food to scream a little."

"Does it matter? The slayer ruined our hunt so she will have to do." The vampire who liked his food to scream watched as the other vampire made his way to Chloe. He was top of her within seconds and was trying to sink his teeth into her flesh.

Realization finally dawned on Chloe as she felt the fangs on her neck. Her strength came back to her as she threw the vampire off of her and into a tree. She sat up and felt her neck. She couldn't feel any blood and knew that that was a good sign. The vampire got up and exclaimed that Chloe was a slayer.

"I can see that, Tim," the other vampire said.

"Thanks for the help, David," Tim said, "if you had helped me, then maybe she could be screaming for you now."

Chloe hadn't waited for the two to stop arguing and was already running out of the cemetery. She could hear them tailing her. She was almost back at the Council when one of the vampires took a shortcut and blocked her way to the street that the Council was on. The vampire that was blocking her way made a move towards her, but Chloe was ready. She kicked his legs out from under him and tried to run again, but as he hit the ground he reached out and caught her leg. Chloe fell hard onto the pavement and watched as the two vampires came closer to her.

The one named David lunged for Chloe, getting the scream he wanted to hear from her. Before he had a chance to really make her scream, he was kicked in the face and thrown back to the stop he was originally standing at.

Chloe stopped screaming, very happy that Buffy had heard her and stopped the vampires. When she looked up to see Buffy, she saw that it wasn't her all. This woman was a brunette and had a look in her eyes that said she was itching to fight these vampires. The vampires noticed this too and looked a little scared. They began to slowly back up, but were stopped by the words of the woman in front of them.

"You picked the wrong place and person to pick a fight with," the woman said. "You really need to realize that a slayer always has back up. So say goodbye now."

* * *

**End Arrival**

It can't be that hard to guess who this person is. I don't know what I'll give the person who guesses it, but we will see. I probably should have named the chapter **Arrival_s, _**since the new person is here.

I know I said Chloe would do some magic, but I lied. It will happen sometime soon. More than likely, that will be the next chapter.

_Next Chapter_

-Chloe finally attempts some magic

-Willow explains why Chloe needs control

-Defense classes begin

-Chloe contacts Clark

-Plans to ride the Eurostar to meet Lana in Paris are made


	5. Remembrance

**Potential in Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters.

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" but takes place during the end of Chloe's junior year. The season finale did not happen, although Pete did leave. No one will be brought back from the dead.

**Full Summary:** BtVS/Smallville crossover. When Willow activated the potentials around the world, Chloe Sullivan started to experience certain changes within her. "Why do these dreams seem so real?" "How was I able to heal myself so quickly?" "Where did all this strength come from?" She keeps her new changes to herself, until the scoobies come to town offering her guidance. She is taken to the new and improved Watcher's Council where she trains for the entire summer. When she finally goes back to Smallville for the start of her senior year, she will see that a lot of things have happened that will need to go on her, now deserted, "Wall of Weird."

**Pairings:** There will be no pairings in this story, only mentions of past couples. (Ex: Angel/Buffy or Buffy/Spike or something along those lines)

**This fic is based off the challenged proposed from by JadeHunter.

* * *

**

**Reviewers:**

**Danni Rand: **I do believe I changed the date back to the correct one. I don't know how I missed that or my beta. Well, sort of beta, but whatever! I have decided that since Spike did appear in Angel season 5, he shall appear in this story. So instead of not going to join Buffy, like he did in the series, he does in this story! I just don't know when he's going to show up, though. And another thing, I found your profile… you're 13! That reminds me of when I was 12 and a member on fanfiction. Eek, 5 years go!

**Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel: **Her watcher won't be a Scooby, but he will be someone who has his cool moments. He won't be like all work and no play, but he will want the best from his slayer. He'll make me people happy…I hope!

And cookies to everyone else who reviewed and guessed Faith, since it wasn't that hard: **CT Malone **(thank you for adding me to your favorites story list! Many cookies to you!) and **SFBKludge

* * *

**

"**Blah" means speech**

'**_Halb'_ means thoughts**

_Chapter Five: Remembrance_

**London, England (July 13, 2004)**

"Another one!" Tim hissed.

"You can take this one," David said nursing his head where the woman kicked him.

During the time the two vampires were discussing who would be attacking first; the woman had helped Chloe up. "I don't even want to know why you are out of the Council, but I won't tell B."

"Thank you so much!" Chloe yelled. She had no idea who this woman was, but it didn't matter since she saved her from the vampires. She figured that 'B' was Buffy and silently thanked the woman for not informing Buffy about what she did.

"You might want to get back to the Council before anyone notices that you're gone."

That was all Chloe needed and started running back. She only turned around once and what she saw shocked her. She had only ran for about ten seconds and turned around to see the other woman, who she assumed what a slayer, standing alone. She had already taken out the vampires. _'And they expect me to do that one day?'_

She had run to the side of the Council where the demon library was and found the open window. After climbing through and remembering to shut the window, Chloe made her way out of the library. She saw Joanna, as usual, on the phone and snuck past her desk to make it to the stairs. The escalators were too risky for Chloe to use. She made it to her floor without incident and ran silently to her room.

After Chloe unlocked the door, she slid in her room and pushed the door shut, very quietly. She didn't want to disturb her roommates, but they appeared to be ready for this. As soon as she shut the door, the lights came on. Chloe turned around only to find all three of her roommates staring at her. This was so similar to when she first arrived last week.

"Wow, déjà vu," Chloe said. Dana was the first one off her bed. She grabbed Chloe by the arm and made her sit down to tell her story of what happened.

"Well, I did everything you told me to do and at first, it worked."

"What do you mean, 'at first?" Alicia asked worried. "Did something go wrong?"

"Well, I followed Buffy and when I saw her, she was fighting. She was amazing at what she was doing, by the way. One the vampires had alerted his friends, who I guess were hiding from Buffy, to run away. One ran deeper into the cemetery, while the other two came running at me."

"Oh my goodness," Alicia said, "I knew you shouldn't have gone."

"I'm sure she fought them and won since she's here in front of us now, right?" Bianca asked.

"Not exactly. For some reason, I froze. All my slayer abilities had left the building. They didn't return until I realized there was a vampire pinning me down trying to bite me."

There was a collective gasp in the room at what Chloe had said. None of them had thought something like this could happen.

"I threw him into a tree and ran away. I was almost back to the Council when one the vampires cut through an alley or something because he was in front of me now. I kicked his legs out from under him and tried to run again, since I didn't think I could take both these guys on without proper training. When he fell down, he still managed to grab my leg. I fell down and when I turned on my back, one of the vampires had tried to get on top of me again."

"But you fought back and staked him, right?" Dana asked.

"Nope. Before he got a chance to get on me, someone had kicked him on the face and sent him back to his other vampire friend."

"Buffy came to save you then? And you didn't get in trouble?" Alicia asked relieved.

"Once more, nope. It was a brunette woman, who looked around Buffy's age. She taunted the vampires and told me she wouldn't tell B, who I assumed was Buffy, that I had snuck out. When I ran, I turned around to see what she was doing and she had already dusted the vampires. Do you guys know who this person is?"

"You said she called Buffy, B?" With a nod from Chloe, they all knew who it was.

"Faith," the three girls said together.

"Isn't Faith the second chosen slayer or something?" Chloe asked. When Willow told Chloe all about the Scooby members and people they met over the years, she barely talked about Faith. All she mentioned was the Faith was chosen when Kendra died and she had to go away some time after. She made an appearance or two later and came back for the fight against the First.

"Well, that part is true, but I guess Willow didn't tell you what you are sure to learn," Dana said. "When Faith was here, she led some of our defense classes. That was for like one day, but still, we learned a lot. Before we started though, she told her story about how she met the Scooby gang and let me tell you, we didn't think her story would be like that."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to ruin it for you, but when she met Buffy, she couldn't take that she couldn't penetrate the Scooby gangs circle. She went evil after killing a man and blaming Buffy for it. She and Buffy fought and she was put in a coma. She came back, still bent on taking Buffy out and switched bodies with her or something. She was a bit fuzzy on the details on what happened when she went to Los Angeles, but that's where everything changed for her. She turned herself in and was going to stay until she was needed to help people in L.A. and then she came to help beat the First."

"Wow."

"That's what we said," Alicia said laughing.

"Since she's here, you'll probably have her for a defense teacher or something," Bianca said. "I wish I could be there, but my Watcher wants to meet with me."

"I just wanna go to sleep," Chloe said yawning, "that took a lot out of me."

"You just followed someone," Dana said, "it's not like you fought or anything."

* * *

**Watcher's Council- Magicks Library (July 14, 2004)**

"Ignite!"

"Ignite! Why won't you light?"

"Just give it up, Chloe," Dana said, "I told you magic was useless."

"It is not useless!"

Both Chloe and Dana turned to Willow, who was standing at the beginning of the aisle. She was a few aisles over reading her book when she had heard Chloe trying to use magic. She was kind of loud, but Willow didn't mind since no one besides herself and a few other people were interested in magic. What made Willow come over to speak to them was Dana and her disbelief of magic.

"No offense, Ms. Rosenberg, but all a slayer needs are her fists," Dana said.

"Two things," Willow started, "number one, call me Willow, number two, magic can be a very powerful ally when you are fighting."

"And that is why I'm trying to light this pencil on fire," Chloe said. She had been trying for about 15 minutes and she couldn't even produce smoke. She was beginning to think that Dana and Bianca were right.

"Maybe you should start with something smaller than the elements," Willow said.

"Is that what you first did?" Dana asked.

"Well, my first spell was re-ensouling a vampire," Willow said quietly, "but then I moved on to levitating things, which is what you should start with! I'm sure there are a couple of books around here that should help you with that."

"You ensouled a vampire?" Dana asked. "Magic really can be that powerful? After you finish that book, Chloe, give it to me. I wanna be able to do those types of things as soon as I can."

"Trust me when I say, you will need to take it slow," Willow said. "I was obsessed with magic and didn't realize that I was using it for everyday life."

"What happened that was so bad?" Dana asked.

"Yea, you look fine now," Chloe said worried. Willow had never mentioned anything bad about magic when she spoke to her in Smallville.

"Just know that I had an overdose of magic and I almost destroyed the world," Willow said quietly. When you are dealing with magic, you must have control and you have to know your limit."

"Whoa."

"Not having a lot of control can lead to that?" Chloe asked. "Control or not, I just can't seem to light this pencil on fire. I'm doing everything I'm supposed to be doing, but nothing is happening!"

Willow could tell that with Chloe upset like this, she was bound to produce some form of magic; she just wasn't sure how big it was going to be.

"The teachers aren't helping me at all. They stress control, but just when I think I've done all the control I can, they start another lesson on it! How hard can it be for them to just teach me how to say "ignite!"

Willow could feel the magic in the air and as soon as Chloe spoke the words, the fire was lit. The pencil had burned, but the spell didn't stop there. Chloe's anger had fueled the fire and the desk that it was on had burned too.

"I did it! I did it!" Chloe tried to yell over the roaring flames.

"You definitely did something!" Dana yelled back. "Aren't you gonna put it out?"

"Uh, I don't exactly know how to," Chloe said timidly.

"You mean to tell me that you never looked for the spell to put out the fire?" Willow asked.

"I only meant to do the pencil, which I intended on stepping on or something to put it out."

With a groan, Willow waved her hand over the desk and the fire was gone. Everything now looked normal, as if the fire had never happened. "Next time," Willow said as she was leaving, "go with the levitation spells first."

* * *

**Chloe's Room (July 14, 2004)**

"It was beyond amazing, Bianca," Dana said. She was retelling the story about the fire in the library. "We both know that I was just as skeptical about magic as you are, but trust me when I say, we should learn it!"

"Did you really light the table on fire with just your words?" Bianca asked Chloe.

"It was more than my words, but yes, I did light the table a flame. It was my anger with my magic teachers that I lit it. All those emotions coming to the surface and the poor, little table didn't stand a chance."

They all shared a laugh, even Bianca, but they were interrupted by Alicia as she came through the door, bearing mail for everyone. "Jeez Chloe, you've only been here for less than a week and you have mail from the Kansas and France. Do you already have a fan club?" Alicia asked as she handed Chloe her letters.

"You know me, I like to make my slayer abilities known to everyone who needs my help because I'm that great of a slayer." Chloe began going through her mail and found the last two envelopes to be from Clark and Lana. Lana must have talked to Clark or her father because she forgot to tell her about her surprise stay in London. She opened the letter from Clark first.

_Dear Chloe,_

_Before you panic, I am not sending this because something went wrong at the Torch! Everything in that department is fine, so you have nothing to worry about. Everyone misses you and wishes that you speed along in England so that you can hurry up and get back to Smallville. It's going to be our last year, so everything needs to be perfect._

_The meteor rocks haven't been affecting people lately. And those who do come in contact with them have been dealt with, but they haven't had any big abilities that caused anything. Since you left though, there have been other people in the town doing worse things. People are starting to go missing at night and the police can't do anything to stop it from happening. I'm sure that eventually they will be stopped and the people will be found._

_Onto a happier note, how are things there? Have you written a ground breaking, award winning article yet? Don't worry, I'm sure they all love you there and if they don't, I give them another week before you blow them away with your investigative journalism skills._

_Write back soon,_

_Clark_

The letter made Chloe laugh, but the mention of people disappearing at night made Chloe wonder if vampires had gone to her town. What would happen if they did? Would Clark be able to handle them? She knew there was something about him that wasn't like another human whenever she was around him, but would he still be able to beat the vampires? Chloe made the decision to inform Willow about her letter. But first, she would read Lana's and hope that she wasn't sending a letter about strange activity in Paris.

_Dear Chloe,_

_How come you didn't think to tell me you got accepted at a journalism school in London, of all places? You left Clark alone in Smallville? Maybe that is just what he needs to sort things out, right?_

_Paris is great. I have much more freedom here than I did in Smallville and I LOVE it! How's London treating you? Have you gone sight-seeing yet? Trust me, doing that helps you find your way around later._

_When you finish your first article, I'm going to have to see it before anyone else. I mean, we're neighboring countries, after all. I'm closer than anyone else. This reminds me, you should visit me here! Just take the Eurostar and that takes you into Paris where I will meet you! Just send me back a reply of when you can make it and I'll be sure to make time for you!_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Lana_

Chloe sighed with relief at the tone of the letter. Nothing strange had happened to Lana and she had told Chloe that she could visit her! She handed her letters to her roommates, who were dying to know what the letters said.

"You don't think vampires have infested your town, do you?" Alicia asked.

"I think they may have," Chloe said, "I'll tell Willow when I see her. Maybe someone could go and see what's wrong."

"Moving past that," Dana said, "are you going to go visit this Lana in Paris? I'm sure they let people visit others here."

"It would be cool to go there," Bianca said.

"I'll also talk to Willow about that, then."

* * *

**Slayer Training (July 15, 2004)**

The next day was Chloe's first day of official defense training. Her encounters in Metropolis, with Alicia, and other night, did not count. When she entered the gym, she found her teacher, was indeed, Faith. Every time Faith looked at her, she smiled, which meant that she definitely remembered saving her from the vampires.

They were doing simple sparring exercises and Chloe was matched up with a girl named Heather. She was fairly new to the Council also, but could still take Chloe down. Within the first few minutes of their sparring, Chloe was on her back. She seemed to forget that she was fighting against a fellow slayer when she threw a punch that would have surprised a normal human, but Heather was able to flip Chloe over her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Heather asked looking down at Chloe.

"I'm great," Chloe said standing up and getting back into her stance.

Heather attacked first this time with a leg sweep. Chloe was able to avoid it by jumping. Heather came up, but Chloe had done her spinning heel kick and caught Heather's cheek. This time, Heather was the one nursing her wounds.

"So sorry!" Chloe yelled. "Are you okay, I was just going with my instincts and they said kick."

"Don't worry, Chloe," Heather said, "we're all slayers here, so don't worry about hurting any of us unless you really mean to."

Chloe nodded and continued her session with Heather, but every time Chloe had connected with a part of Heather's body, she always stopped and apologized. She still did this even after Heather explained that she, also, was a slayer, so there was no need to worry. Faith took notice of this too and when the class ended, she approached Chloe.

"You didn't seem to hold back the other night, so why today?" she asked an unsuspecting Chloe. Chloe had jumped nearly a foot when Faith snuck up on her. She was hoping to leave with the rest of slayers, but she had dropped some of her things and tried to put them away in hurry, and yet, Faith still managed to get her.

"Well, the other night was different," Chloe said turning to look Faith in the eyes. "They were vampires, so why should I hold back?"

"That's true, but we slayers bounce back better than them also," Faith reasoned. "We partner people up for a reason, y'know. The two are usually similar, meaning you are just as strong as your partner. You shouldn't worry about beating up her badly, she can probably take it."

As she was finishing, Faith was walking Chloe to the door and the two thought they were going in different directions. They both went to the elevator and headed for the Scooby floor.

"I just need to have a talk with Willow," Chloe said as they made their way to her room.

"They need me to recruit more slayers so I have to find out where I'm going," Faith said angrily. "I look over the Hellmouth and make sure nothing apocalyspey type things happen and I come home for "me" time, but I get sent back out."

"And that's definitely not five by five, right?" Willow asked as they made their way into her room. "Your assignment is downstairs, but I just want to talk to Chloe first."

"Well, just a couple of things, I guess," Chloe said quietly. "Can friends visit here or can I at least visit them?" She decided to break the ice with something small.

"You can visit people, sure," Willow smiled, "but the people who can visit here are usually those who know the real reason you are here. I assume you're talking about Clark, right?"

Chloe nodded.

"I know it's hard for you, but you're doing this to protect him. Was there something else?"

"I think there are vampires in Smallville."

"She saves the best for last, I see," Faith said laughing. "Do you know this for sure?"

"Clark sent me a letter and he mentioned people disappearing at night, which made the vampire alert signal go off in my head."

"We should probably take this to Buffy," Willow said to Faith, "go get your letter and meet us in the planning room."

* * *

**Planning Room**

When Willow told Chloe to meet her in the planning room, she assumed she would be there with Willow, Faith, and Buffy. She was finally going to meet her, but when she arrived, she saw the whole Scooby gang was there. She was just standing in the entryway when Willow had noticed her first.

"Guys, this is Chloe, the slayer from Smallville. She has some news for us," Willow said loudly.

All eyes had turned on Chloe, as she was expected to speak. She had talked to big crowds of people before so this should be no different… right?

"On Wednesday, my friend, Clark, uh, sent me a letter from Smallville. People have been disappearing at night and the police can't do anything about it."

"And you think vampires have set up shop in your town?"

Buffy had been the one to ask that. Chloe thought she had ruined whatever she had with Buffy already. She didn't seem to believe her and probably wasn't going to waste her time in Smallville.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but something inside me told me that they did," Chloe said not backing down.

"Xander," Buffy said turning to him, "we're gonna need doughnuts." She took a count of the amount of people in the room. "A lot of them."

"I'll help Dawnie bring up any information on the disappearances," Willow said. "Giles, you may need to look for any prophecies or something. A town that's never had any trouble with vampires before and now, them being everywhere, spikes the suspicious meter."

"And I'll just wait it out until I'm supposed to leaving again," Faith said relaxing in a chair with a smile on her face.

"It's on the table, Faith," Giles said not looking up from his book.

Faith got up angrily from her chair and took the envelope that was waiting for her. She sifted through the papers that were in it, hoping for a place that was a great vacation spot.

"New York, Ohio, Michigan!" Faith yelled. "You're sending me back to Ohio? How come no one called me to say a slayer was there?"

"Well, the power from the Hellmouth was blocking me from detecting her," Willow said, "now that it's calmed a bit, I sensed her. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning, so you may need to go pack again. Oh and there should be six other tickets with yours. Pick any six experienced slayers and take them with you."

"Can I at least grab a doughnut before I leave?" Faith pleaded, which was an action she hardly did.

"Faith, we need you to be ready to leave early tomorrow, so no," Giles said sternly. When Faith left, grumbling about dying of hunger is not the way she planned on going out, he turned his attention back to Chloe. "We will find out whatever information we can and will report to you our next plan of action."

Chloe hadn't expected this to happen. When Willow wanted her to explain what happened in the letter, she had thought that the Scooby gang would take matters into their own hands and send her on her way. And now, Giles, the head Watcher, had assured Chloe that any decision made, she would know about it. She might even get a chance to add her thoughts to any choices, too. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Buffy calling her name.

"Yea?" Chloe asked, snapping out of her dream state.

"What kind of doughnuts would you like?" Buffy asked.

Chloe was shocked by the question, but smiled anyway, "Uh, glazed are fine, but could I get coffee with it too?"

"You can call me the coffee man now, too," Xander said making his way toward the door. "I'm stepping up in the world."

"Chloe had another question, too," Willow said. "She wants to visit her friends, or have them come here."

"Do they know about your calling?" Giles asked. He was set on keeping this secret a secret. He failed at that with Buffy, not that he was angry, but what's the point of saying it's a secret headquarters if everyone knows about it?

"Well, not exactly, but I want to tell them and I'm sure that they will understand," Chloe rushed.

"They cannot visit here unless they know, but if you are confident that they will accept your destiny, then they can visit anytime," Giles said.

"Unless of course we are facing an apocalypse, in which case, just email them," Buffy said.

"Right," Chloe said confused. _'Was this really the way things worked around here. These were the people that stopped the world from ending on many occasions. It's hard to believe that, but they seem to know what they are doing.'_

"You can visit your friends, whenever you have enough time. We have scheduled a break of sorts in the last week of this month."

"I've been thinking about that Giles," Buffy interrupted, "I think we should give the last week off every month."

"We'll talk about that later," Giles said slightly annoyed.

When Xander had returned, 15 minutes later, the research party began. Occasionally, someone would yell out that they found something, but would quiet back down when they were proven wrong. Chloe was just excited to be there. Researching with the Scooby gang was a huge thing to do. She had much to tell her friends. They had been pouring through the books and the internet for 3 hours, before Buffy complained about needed to stake something, even though the sun hadn't set yet. The party was called to a close and Chloe went back to her room.

* * *

**Chloe's Room**

"What took you so long?" Alicia asked worried. "You came to get the letter and left without telling us anything!"

All three of her roommates were worried. Even Bianca, though she wouldn't admit to it. They had all waited for her to return to the room, and she had. She took her letter from Clark and bolted out the room, not even hearing the yells of her roommates.

"After my defense class, which by the way, Faith is the coolest, I went with her to Willow's room to talk about my letter and ask about visiting Clark and Lana. She actually invited me to the planning room, where I met the entire Scooby gang!"

"Are you joking with me?" Dana asked excitedly. "You saw everyone, including Buffy, up close and personal?

"Yes I did. And they even treated me as their equal, which is surprising for adults to do with teenagers. They believed my story about vampires in Smallville and they, along with me, investigated it."

"Did you discover anything?" Bianca asked, again from the top bunk of her bed.

"No, but I was still honored to research with them," Chloe said with a smile. "They are letting me visit Clark and Lana, but it's when we all get the break off at the end of the month. I think I will visit Lana first since she's closer. It might take a while to talk to Clark about things, but it will happen."

After telling everything, in great detail, about what happened with the Scoobies, Chloe had decided to write Lana and Clark.

_Dear Lana,_

_Sorry about not telling you about the school! It must have slipped my mind. That first article may take a while, but I will have some news for you when I get there, be sure about that. And yes, I did say I will be there. At the end of this month, we have the week off and they are letting me visit you! Chloe and Lana in the City of Lights! It's great here, though. Everyone, including the teachers, are great to me!_

_Oh and before I get hit, my roommates wish to come with me. I would ask if that's okay, but they would come along anyway, sorry._

_See you soon,_

_Chloe_

_Dear Clark,_

_The disappearances in Smallville sound like something you should stay clear of. Don't try anything stupid without me there to help you! Just stay inside at night and don't invite anyone inside unless you are sure you're aware of who they are._

_And yes, my skills have blown them away as you put it. I have made a close knit group of friends, and I've even befriended many of the teachers. They will let me visit you, but only during breaks. The first one is in two weeks, but I'm going to see Lana then, but I'm sure another break is over the horizon._

_Missing you already,_

_Chloe_

"Well, someone sure is lovesick," Dana said pretending to gag.

"You shouldn't have been looking over my shoulder, then," Chloe replied.

"It's your fault that you put 'missing you already' in you letter," Dana argued.

"Are we going to visit this Clark person on another break?" Alicia asked.

"I doubt it," Chloe said disappointed by her own words. "The presence of vampires is steadily growing, so no trips over there for a while."

* * *

**Front Office- Joanna's Desk**

"Watcher's Council, Joanna speaking," she said cheerily. "Hold on one moment, I see him now."

Xander had been walking out of the planning room, to get away from any more research before his head exploded. Joanna had called him over, saying that someone had called asking for a member of the Scoobies immediately.

"Yello," Xander said. "Alive! Alive and going where?" Xander dropped the phone and bolted back into the planning room. He told the gang that he was called away on an emergency and had to leave that minute. They didn't ask questions and wished him their best. Xander ran to his room and got any supplies he would need. He didn't know when he would coming back, but he was going to be prepared for anything that may happen when he found this person.

* * *

**End Remembrance**

Yes, well, another character is introduced and this time from Xander's past. What's going to happen when he sees this person? Will he embrace this person or give them a stern yelling and sending this person flying back to where they came from? Stay tuned my kind readers.

And wow! 10 pages and I didn't even realize it! Sorry about the length if it's too long. They should be around 7 or 8 from now on, but I doubt it.

Next Chapter

-A small moment with Xander's friend, no names mentioned, of course

-Chloe finally meets her Watcher, but finds that she has two

-An official patrol is taken by your four favorite roommates and Buffy

-Clark and Lana send their reply


	6. Discussion

**Potential in Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters.

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" but takes place during the end of Chloe's junior year. The season finale did not happen, although Pete did leave. No one will be brought back from the dead.

**Full Summary:** BtVS/Smallville crossover. When Willow activated the potentials around the world, Chloe Sullivan started to experience certain changes within her. "Why do these dreams seem so real?" "How was I able to heal myself so quickly?" "Where did all this strength come from?" She keeps her new changes to herself, until the scoobies come to town offering her guidance. She is taken to the new and improved Watcher's Council where she trains for the entire summer. When she finally goes back to Smallville for the start of her senior year, she will see that a lot of things have happened that will need to go on her, now deserted, "Wall of Weird."

**Pairings:** There will be no pairings in this story, only mentions of past couples. (Ex: Angel/Buffy or Buffy/Spike or something along those lines)

**This fic is based off the challenged proposed from by JadeHunter.

* * *

**

**Reviewers:**

**Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel: **The character is someone you know, though, it isn't Anya! You will find out in this chapter, so don't worry about having to wait long to find out!

**MercuryGoddess: **Glad that you liked the story, even though it isn't your forté. The roommates are all made up from my mind, so you shouldn't have to worry about remembering other characters from either show.

And many thanks to the other reviewers: **CT Malone, Mae (**glad you are backand to my wonderful new beta: **MercuryGoddess, **who will only help with grammar and such. I need to find someone who can keep my story canon to both storylines! HINT HINT!

* * *

**A/N: Me putting my notes in this story will be rare, but when I do, watch out! JK! I decided to have Willow, seeing as she is my favorite character, have a bigger part in this story! This means that she will probably be in Smallville more than the Scooby gang and such.**

"**Blah" means speech**

'**_Halb'_ means thoughts**

_Chapter Six: Discussion_

**Court Yard (July 19, 2004)**

"Oomph," Dana groaned as she hit the cement. She was rubbing her neck where Chloe had clotheslined her. When Chloe had told her friends about her problem of holding back against other slayers, they decided to help her out. Alicia's method was talking to her, much like Faith had, about how tough her fellow slayers were and to not worry. Dana and Bianca had settled on yelling things at Chloe to make her angry and fight them.

Dana's taunting had succeeded, and Chloe started the fight. Soon enough, she had forgotten her apprehension against other slayers and was fighting as if Dana was a vampire.

"Are you alright down there?" Chloe asked laughing.

"Ha ha," Dana replied angrily.

She jumped up, expecting to throw her leg out and get Chloe in the stomach, but Chloe flipped backwards, anticipating the move Dana had done. With Dana's leg still up, Chloe was able to grab it and throw it higher into the air. Dana wound up flipping forward and landing on her feet, much to Chloe's chagrin. Dana turned and threw a punch, at the same time as Chloe, and their fists connected. The knuckles cracked, unlike for an ordinary human, which could have broken a couple of fingers.

"I think we've proved that you don't need to be afraid about not holding back," Dana said blowing on her fist.

"The mail is here!" Alicia yelled coming into the courtyard. She looked from Chloe and Dana, who were both rubbing their hands. "Did I miss something?"

"Just Chloe getting over her fears," Bianca said. When Dana had gotten Chloe to fight, she went off to the side and practiced using her knife.

"Are we allowed to use weapons yet?" Chloe asked.

"It's only against the rules if she gets caught," Dana said. Bianca started laughing, though she kept making jabbing moves with her weapon.

"Well anyway," Alicia said, "I've got mail from Jesse, Bianca from your parents, Chloe from Clark and Lana, of course, and for Dana, you have mail from Riley and, this is surprising, from David."

"That cheating loser sent me mail?" Dana asked. She grabbed her letters from Alicia's hand and ripped David's open. "This is gonna be good."

The others quickly read their letters and waited for Dana to start the reading the letter from her ex-boyfriend. As they watched her read, her expression changed from angry to hysterical laughter in a heartbeat.

"Did he… die?" Alicia asked knowing Dana's dark sense of humor.

"No," Dana answered wiping the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "He broke up with the girl that he was cheating with, and he wants me back."

"You can't be serious?" Chloe asked.

"Yep, he supports my decision to be here and will wait for me to come home. I needed a good laugh; what does your say, Chloe?"

Chloe opened her letters and began reading aloud. She began reading Lana's first, fearing the news Clark might have to say.

_Dear Chloe,_

_I would be more than happy to have your new friends come for a visit. It could be a great girl's week in Paris. And what's this news that you have to tell me? Did you find someone there that I should know about or did your article win some big award? Can't wait to meet you and remember, I'll be waiting in the station at 11, my time._

_Too excited,_

_Lana_

"Forgot about that time zone difference again," Dana whined.

"France is only an hour ahead, or at least, Paris is," Alicia said.

"Read Clark's!" Dana yelled.

_Dear Chloe,_

_Would I ever go head first into anything? It looks like I'm gonna have to though, more disappearances are happening. Except, something even stranger is happening. People say they see the others who have gone missing, but when we look for them, they leave. I might need some help here._

"So are the vampires turning into dust during the day because they are stupid or what?" Bianca asked.

"Maybe whenever someone sees them during the day, they flee whatever hideout they have," Alicia said trying to think of a logical reason.

_When is your next break going to be? Or will you be done in time to come back to Smallville for the school year? Well, I hope to see you very soon because everyone misses you and your snooping dearly, even Lex!_

_Clark  
_

"Boo!" Dana yelled. Everyone had stared at her, curiosity in their eyes.

"I was waiting for Clark to confess his love for you and plead with you to go back to Smallville to be with him."

"I don't think that will happen, but I do think I can send someone there to help with his problems since she needs a vacation," Chloe said smiling. She immediately began writing a letter to this person, asking for their help in Smallville.

* * *

**Airport Hotel (July 20, 2004)**

"Would you just sit down and stop pacing, already?" Xander groaned.

"Not until we visit the Council, I need to talk to them," a voice said.

Xander's eye just kept following the person in front of him, who would block the television. He picked the person up last night from the airport, with an angry look on his face. Xander's face had changed once he saw them getting off the plane. They didn't hug or anything, but it was a nice greeting.

After they greeted and got into the car, the newcomer kept pestering Xander about when they could see the Scooby gang and talk about what happened. Xander had told the person soon and went to spend the night at a hotel. The person told Xander about their experience and where they had been the entire time.

'_I can't keep 'em away from the Council forever,' _Xander thought to himself. _'I'll have to do it tomorrow.'

* * *

_

**Slayer Floor (July 21, 2004)**

"I wouldn't walk in there if I were you," a voice said to Alicia. She turned around to see Dana sitting across from their room, studying.

"Is it not safe to go in there or something?" Alicia asked.

"Chloe's got the Blackout playing and is reminiscing about the farm boy," Dana said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Alicia said. She sat next to Dana and waited for Chloe to finish with her music.

Inside the room, Chloe sat in bed with her laptop. She was doing an assignment for her class, but would get distracted by thinking about Smallville. Her mind would also turn to Clark and how things would be when she returned. She questioned if things would still be the same between them. _'Maybe if I distance myself from him for this amount of time, he'll finally stand up and say something… that is, if he feels the same way.'_

Another thought had popped into her head about her current situation. If she really enjoyed being a slayer, then maybe she should stay at the Council and get reassigned to another place. _'I wouldn't have the constant reminder of Clark finding my secret out if I decide not to tell him. Not to mention that when I'm fighting I wouldn't be sidetracked by thinking about him.'_

'_But of course, I'll wind up going back because I can never escape that place. Whatever is happening to that town, they're gonna need a slayer to help fight and it's gonna be me who does it.'_

"Hmm, an empowering song and I didn't even realize it!" Chloe said loudly.

"Does this mean we can come in now?" Bianca yelled through the door. She had joined Alicia and Dana on the floor, but got agitated and went to the door when she heard Chloe exclaim about the song.

"You could have come in long ago, I wouldn't have minded," Chloe said.

"Well, I just came to deliver this to you," Bianca said. She was with her Watcher when Willow had found her and asked her to give a letter to Chloe.

Chloe looked worried as she took the letter from Bianca's hand. Did Willow have any information on the vampire attacks in Smallville? She opened the letter and her expression cooled.

_Chloe,_

_After seeing your aptitude with magic, I had decided on something of great importance. Look at me sounding like Giles! Before I start to babble on how wrong that would be for me, come to my room as soon as you get this message. I should be there since I'm searching for more slayers, which is a grueling task, by the way._

_Willow_

"What do you think she wants to talk to you about?" Alicia asked.

"She probably wants to talk to Chloe about the magical incident she caused in the Magicks Library," Dana reasoned.

* * *

**Willow's Room**

"You wanted to see me, Willow?" Chloe asked as she made her way into the bright room. She didn't get a reply and saw the reason why. Willow was sitting on her bed, with her legs crossed, deep in meditation.

She waited patiently, not wanting to wake Willow from her reverie. She spoke too soon as Willow's left eye opened and focused on Chloe. She opened the other and smiled at her. Chloe sat on the edge of Willow's bed and waited for the Wicca to say something.

"Well, I have met with your Watcher, and we discussed your sessions of slayer training and your Wiccan training. We have decided to give you two Watchers', like other slayers here that show great magical abilities. Fortunately, you will have your slaying Watcher for yourself, instead of having to share like other slayers."

"Wow, but who's gonna be my Watcher for my magic?" Chloe asked.

A smile appeared on Willow's face. "It's gonna be me, of course," Willow said proudly. "We will have our sessions together, whenever we find a decent time for the both of us, and I'll take you under my wing."

"Are you serious?" Chloe asked. She didn't think that Willow would do this for her. _'She must have seen some potential when I lit the table on fire!'_

"And don't worry," Willow started, "we will take as much time as you need and one day, you'll be able to put your own fires out without breaking a sweat. Well, actually, you shouldn't be starting random fires to begin with. And even then, you'll probably begin to sweat from the sheer heat of the flames, and feel free to stop me from talking right now!"

Chloe began laughing as Willow kept babbling about anything that popped into her head. After Willow settled down, they decided to do a mini lesson. Chloe had happily agreed, until Willow told her that it was going to be on control. "I've learned so much on control that I'm going to explode," Chloe said.

"Just don't burn the building the down," Willow said smiling, "you slayers have a knack for doing that." With a curious look from Chloe, Willow just kept going with the lesson, not wanting Chloe to know about Buffy's destructive behavior. "We're going to be working on controlling how much power you are taking from the Earth or other Gods and Goddesses."

After an excruciating hour of practice, Chloe hadn't gotten much done, but Willow very happy at her determination. "I can't even get a higher power to let me use any of their magic," Chloe said breathless. Trying to control the magic inside her was a little hard to do. How she managed to set the table on fire was beyond her. "The table incident must have been just that - an accident."

"When you got that angry, someone heard your plea for that fire to light and they let it happen," Willow said. "Of course, they were probably hoping you would use it for something evil and that's why it probably happened, but it was something, at least!"

"So you're telling me that the only way any of this is going to work is if I battle it out with whomever I'm borrowing the magic from?" Chloe asked confused.

"Well, it won't be a magical battle or anything," Willow said, "just an argument where you will have to show no fear and never back down. Keep in mind; these are for the heavy spells."

"Oh good," Chloe said sarcastically, "I guess we better keep practicing then."

* * *

**Watcher' Floor (July 23, 2004)**

"It's not too late to run away, y'know," Dana said. She was currently looking out of the window of one of the Watcher's classrooms. Today was the day that Chloe would meet hers and they were to meet in the room. Chloe brought Dana along for support, and a good laugh, if the Watcher was too much for Chloe to handle. Dana had glued her face to the window, trying to keep lookout if Chloe wanted to bolt.

"I'm not running away from him," Chloe said laughing at Dana's antics, "they could probably track me down since we're a floor below them."

"We could hide you from this guy," Dana said, "and if he doesn't give up, we can make him disappear, is all I'm saying."

"Kinda scaring me, there," Chloe said giving Dana an uneasy look.

Dana turned to look a Chloe, with a smile on her face. She didn't mean what she said, but she was serious about running away. Neither of them noticed that a man had stuck his face on the opposite side of the window to look into the classroom. His view was being blocked by Dana's head, so he knocked on the door. Dana turned her head around and saw the man's eyes looking right at her. She screamed very loudly.

"Would you please never do that again?" Chloe asked Dana, fingers in her ears. The man stepped through the threshold and agreed with Chloe. "It kinda hurts having a slayer scream at another slayer, knowing they have enhanced hearing."

"Sorry, but he scared me half to death," Dana said pointing at the man who was now standing next to Chloe.

"I did knock," the man said.

Dana looked him up and down. Before he even spoke, she knew he was British. The accent only confirmed it.

"Well, you still shouldn't surprise a slayer like that." Dana took her seat next to Chloe and waited for him to say his spiel.

"Aren't we trained to know when a person is that close to us?" Chloe asked sweetly. That comment had Dana trying to attack Chloe, but the man had put himself between the two slayers.

"Enough!" the man yelled, getting the attention of both the girls.

"Sir, yes sir!" Dana saluted.

The man groaned, defeated, and turned to Chloe. "My name is Matthew Howard and you must be Chloe Sullivan. I will be your Watcher from now on." He stuck his hand out and Chloe accepted it without hesitation. "I'm very glad to have you as a charge. I hear that you won't let me down. And you are?" Matthew turned to the other slayer.

"Dana," she hesitated for a moment, "just Dana."

"Right, then."

"Uh, I guess you heard right," Chloe said nervously. _'I guess Willow must have said something to him. Either that or he's lying through those shiny, white teeth.'_

"I don't want to jump into anything too strenuous, so we'll begin with some exercises," Matthew said.

"Not to be a downer or anything, Matt, but exercising in this room would not be good," Dana said looking around the room. Their desks were everywhere and no room to spread out.

Chloe could see the line that crossed Matthew's forehead. She had seen that line plenty of time with her own father. It was usually visible when he was upset.

"If you could," Matthew said turning to Dana, "can you just call me Matthew? And I planned on taking Chloe to the slayer floor and start there."

The words of Matthew had a force about them that silenced Dana. They had also put a smile on Chloe's face since not many people could get Dana to keep her mouth shut.

After the trio left the room, Dana had parted from them. She didn't want to be by Matthew any longer. He didn't seem to mind very much and Chloe was just stuck in the middle, laughing her head off. They had reached the slayer training floor, talking about their past and what led them to the Council. Chloe's story was obvious, her being a slayer and everything, but she learned a lot about Matthew and how his family members of the past were also Watchers.

"Becoming a Watcher wasn't something I could run away from, even if I wanted to," Matthew told her. My father, my grandfather, my great-grandmother, and even some of my uncles and aunts were Watchers. It was in my blood and only a matter of time before I embraced my destiny."

"Do any of them still work here?" Chloe asked interested.

"No," Matthew said, his expression turning sad. "My father and my aunt were the only ones left, but they were killed in the explosion of the old Council. I decided to keep the tradition going, and I plan on my children to carry on the very same tradition as well."

The statement left Chloe thinking about her own destiny. She was chosen, like other girls in the world, to fight against vampires. Even though there were more slayers in the world, she would protect over Smallville, alone. She would be able to have her friends to back her up, but would she be able to have a relationship? The thought of having a boyfriend or a husband dying because she couldn't protect them scared her. Having a child wouldn't be any better. She would have to stop slaying for when she was pregnant. Even after the birth, she wouldn't be able to handle the slaying; knowing her child is at home and she might not be there in the morning to see. She was going to die alone.

"Chloe, I'll wait here for you to change," Matthew said breaking Chloe out of her reverie. Chloe, still a little spaced out, nodded at Matthew and went to change into clothes that were more suitable for a workout. The clothes she wore, which were borrowed from Dana, were black pants, and a red t-shirt that read, in black letters, "bad girl."

Chloe walked over to Matthew, where he looked at her shirt and rolled his eyes. Maybe his charge was too similar to the other slayer, Dana.

"These clothes are Dana's, I swear it," Chloe said noticing Matthew's stares. He smiled, pleased to hear the news.

"We're first going to work on your concentration, since I hear you have done a lot of control workouts already," Matthew laughed. He pulled out a wooden block that didn't stand much higher than his shins. He stepped backwards, expecting Chloe to know what to do. She had recognized it, from one of her classes, and she immediately began to back down.

"I can't do what you're asking me do! I saw the demonstration that our special guest slayer gave us and she expected us to be able to do it. Trust me when I say, that when I tried, I was not able to stop in the air. I fell forward, very hard to the ground!"

Even though it was just a simple wooden block, it meant much more to the slayers at the Council. They all experienced it and most hated it. The task was to block out your surroundings and be able to do a handstand on the block, perfectly. Everything around the person was gone, and there was nothing left but them on the block. When Chloe had first tried, she had gotten the handstand part, but only for a second. She was balanced on the block, but the noises around her got the better of her and she fell forward.

"Do not worry, Chloe," Matthew reassured. "No other slayers are here and I'm here to help you block everything out."

With a little bit of uncertainty, Chloe put her hands on the vertical block. She closed her eyes and focused only on Matthew's voice. "No one is here except for you."

Chloe pushed all her thoughts away from her. She had trouble forcing the noises around her out of her mind, but she did.

"Concentrate on finding your center. The core of your being of what you are. When you find it, focus inward. Let the world fall away."

The words that Matthew spoke flowed deep in Chloe. With all her concentration, she pushed herself off the floor. Her legs that were apart now came together to form a handstand on the block. She was balanced, her body and the block, perfectly. Matthew stood and watched, with a smile on his face and the determination of Chloe's will.

Her confidence came out and she began to lift one arm off the block. She moved it slowly, pointing it, her arm now perpendicular to her body. She inwardly smiled at her move, but her confidence was broken as the screaming erupted.

"CHLOE!" Dana and Alicia screamed, coming into the room. Bianca was behind them, not yelling, but the smile on her face was enough to know that the three held good news.

When they screamed, Chloe's environment came crashing down around her. She fell forward, once again, landing on her back.

"Ow!" Chloe yelled, her body still on the ground facing upwards. Matthew's face contorted to an expression of pain, while her friends didn't seem to take notice. They hovered above her, smiles apparent.

"They are letting us patrol tonight," Dana said.

"With Buffy, too!" Alicia beamed.

"It's going to be great!" Bianca said.

Chloe was still in pain and glared at her friends. They had to do this same training and should have waiting patiently for her to finish. But once again, they stormed in without thinking and had caused Chloe to hurt herself. All because they were going sla—

"We're going to do what tonight?" Chloe attempted to yell from her spot on the floor. She put her hand in the air and Dana pulled her up in a bone-crushing hug. Dana began to jump around in a circle, not once releasing Chloe from her grasp.

"Buffy is taking us out for a patrol tonight?" She yelled excitedly. "Just the four of us, too!"

Chloe was shocked when the news had finally hit her. She had been at the Council for not even a whole month, and she was going to be thrown into a graveyard this soon. She had thought that maybe with a little more experience she would go on her first patrol with Buffy or another staff member. Maybe Buffy felt she could trust Chloe since she had helped research with them. Luckily, Buffy hadn't found out about Chloe's midnight patrol the week before because she wouldn't have let her out of the Council at all.

"That is if you are done with Chloe?" Dana asked Matthew.

"If Buffy sees fit that you are four are ready for what she has planned for you, then of course," Matthew said with a twinkle in his eye that Chloe didn't miss.

"Whatever is happening tonight aren't like her other patrols, is it?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"About time someone figured it out," he answered. "What she has planned for you, she has done to other slayers before you, so don't worry about getting hurt. This is merely a test to see if you can handle certain situations that a slayer may come across." Matthew had left the room, leaving four confused slayers behind in his wake.

"We don't have time for the cryptic Brit," Dana complained. "We have to get ready for tonight!"

* * *

**Council, First Floor Lobby (July 24, 2004, 12:00 AM)**

"It's nice that you guys were on time," Buffy addressed the four slayers in front of her.

She had a feeling they were on time because they couldn't wait for this patrol. She knew they were excited, but it wasn't like this was any of their first times. They didn't think she knew about them sneaking out to watch her handle the vampires. She hadn't been the slayer for seven years for nothing, so she didn't understand why the girls didn't think she couldn't sense them a mile off. She had chosen these girls to test them on their ability to help one another out. What she had planned for them would make them help each other, whether they wanted to or not. The bond between them all was powerful, like hers with the Scoobies, so this mission should be an easy one.

"I should hope that you are armed for this patrol?" Buffy questioned them. With the confused looks, she rolled her eyes. "I meant stakes."

When realization hit them, they pulled their stakes out from various places on their bodies. When Buffy gave them her approval, they set out to the graveyard that she had picked. She walked confidently, knowing the girls behind them were anxious.

Chloe was too excited from everything that had happened that she didn't notice the place they were headed. When they stopped at the gate, she discovered that the graveyard they had come to was the exact one she followed Buffy to.

"I've decided that this one will do best since it is easy enough for us all to jump over and it's the closest one to the Council," Buffy added. She vaulted over the gate with perfect ease. The girls followed, not as gracefully as Buffy, but it didn't matter.

"I know you girls have gotten pretty good information in your classes, so I don't think I need to tell you that when you see a vampire, go with what your instincts are telling you." She was leading the way and pushing aside any branches along the way.

"Instincts, got it," Alicia took a mental note, which reminded Buffy of some of the girls back in Sunnydale. They were so eager to learn what to do, but none of that mattered in the end.

"Don't worry about taking notes," Buffy started, "just listen to what your heart is telling you and you'll make the right choice."

They continued walking until they came out of the trees. They stood in front of a crypt, where the trees just seemed to surround it.

"We're going in, aren't we?" Dana asked. With a nod, Buffy opened the door and led them in.

Chloe walked in slowly and looked around. Nothing was inside the place, so Chloe figured that the crypt was just built since no caskets were in it. But when she looked around the room, she noticed the windows were spray painted black. When she used her slayer senses, she was able to penetrate the darkness of the room. She noticed that there were, indeed, two caskets in the room, just pushed towards the far wall.

"Is this…a nest?" Chloe asked.

"Could be," Buffy smiled. Buffy's answer had sent Chloe back into time. She remembered something familiar about this situation. She found her herself remembering one of her defense lessons where one of the slayers who fought against the First spoke of her training with Buffy.

* * *

_**July 16, 2004 (Flashback)**_

"_Before we get started, I've brought in a slayer that fought with Buffy when the Hellmouth was opened up," their teacher informed the class._

_A woman walked in, who was no older than Chloe. She was an African-American woman, with brown eyes that had seen a lot of horror. She had braids that went down to the middle of her back and she wore blue overalls. "I'm Rona and I'm just here to let you know about my life and what I had to deal with being a potential."_

"_We, we being Kennedy, Vi, Molly, myself and a few others stayed with Buffy and her friends at her house and she trained us," Rona said. "We formed a tight knit group, though the girls before me were still down at the lost of a potential before I came."_

"_The potential before me was Annabelle. I didn't know her because being a potential was too much for her. She ran away from her possible destiny and died at the hands by a Turok-Han." The slayers in the room looked shocked. None of them had faced a Turok-Han, but heard the gruesome tales from their other classes. Those vampires were the worst of the worst. They were stronger and faster than the regular vampire._

"_We trained, but Buffy still didn't think we were ready to fight. We didn't believe we were ready, either. We weren't slayers, so why would we think we could take on a vampire and win. Buffy must have sensed our feelings about fighting, so she took us on a patrol with her. She, along with Spike, placed us in a crypt. Buffy gave us another speech about vampires."_

_Chloe sat listening to Rona talk about how Buffy warned them that vampires can either run in packs or alone. They can live anywhere and live any way they wanted to. That meant that a slayer must be able to spot a nest on sight because there is no telling how many vampires may have stood in the very same spot a slayer was standing on._

_Rona kept talking, remembering the words of Buffy and how she spoke about not thinking too much. Reacting to the situation is much better. Reacting could be the deciding factor between staying alive and that other thing. Being a slayer meant having the ability to use any weapon, so knowing the environment around you, meant anything is a weapon. If a slayer, or anyone for that matter, makes a mistake, it only takes one vampire to kill them._

"_After Buffy told us that, while fighting a vampire we thought was a dead human, she abandoned us. She locked the door to the crypt and left us four, helpless girls to defend ourselves. We obviously dusted him, but he really did believe us to be four, helpless little girls," Rona smiled at the memory of Vi yelling that at the vampire. "So, just remember, whenever Buffy takes you guys into a crypt of any kind, she's probably going to leave ya!"

* * *

_

**Back to Present Day**

"What do you see?" Buffy asked the group. They began to look around the crypt and poked and prodded random things. It was then that Buffy walked between the two caskets and opened them both. Two vampires jumped out and looked at the five women that invaded their space. They vamped out and hissed.

"Uh…" Alicia panicked.

Chloe turned to look at Buffy, who was silently walking to the door. "You're gonna leave us, aren't you?" she asked.

Buffy merely smiled at Chloe. "I see we have someone who actually paid attention in class. Good luck!" she called out and ran out the door. She shut and locked it.

"She is coming back, right?" Alicia asked.

"She wants us to do this because she knows we can win," Chloe said with confidence.

"Then lets do it," Dana said eyeing the vampires up and down. "Double team 'em, I guess."

"Alicia and Dana, Chloe and I," Bianca finally spoke. "Lets get it done."

* * *

**Watcher's Council - Front Desk**

"Has Xander come back yet?" Dawn asked Joanna. She knew he had to do some emergency assignment, but he never said how long he would be gone.

"He hasn't phoned, but, oh, there he is now," she pointed towards the revolving doors.

Dawn watched as Xander made his way through and could see someone behind him. He hadn't come inside, so the darkness outside still shaded him away from her view. When the mystery person walked in, Dawn's eyes went wide with shock. She ran toward the familiar face and attacked them with a hug.

"Bloody hell, Lil' Bit, I may not breathe but it still hurts!"

* * *

**End Discussion**

So it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the people who guessed Anya is wrong! I'll give you more guesses… I did say I would bring this character back since he was brought back on Ats. I took some lines from two Buffy shows from season 5 and 7. Props to **Real Me** and **Potential! **I also give props to Muse since the song was **Blackout. **And I didn't realize that this is an 11.5 page long chapter, so I lied about them being shorter… Sorry once more! And Matthew Howard is mine, although his name was taken from two people in the same band. It should be obvious as to who the two people are!

Next Chapter

-Fun times are had on the Eurostar

-The gang witnesses a murder

-The gang goes shopping

-Alicia gets injured

-Lana is just majorly confused

**Until Next Time! Oh, please review, too!**


	7. Exposure

**Potential in Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters.

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" but takes place during the end of Chloe's junior year. The season finale did not happen, although Pete did leave. No one will be brought back from the dead.

**Full Summary:** BtVS/Smallville crossover. When Willow activated the potentials around the world, Chloe Sullivan started to experience certain changes within her. "Why do these dreams seem so real?" "How was I able to heal myself so quickly?" "Where did all this strength come from?" She keeps her new changes to herself, until the scoobies come to town offering her guidance. She is taken to the new and improved Watcher's Council where she trains for the entire summer. When she finally goes back to Smallville for the start of her senior year, she will see that a lot of things have happened that will need to go on her, now deserted, "Wall of Weird."

**Pairings:** There will be no pairings in this story, only mentions of past couples. (Ex: Angel/Buffy or Buffy/Spike or something along those lines)

**This fic is based off the challenged proposed from by JadeHunter.

* * *

**

_I just discovered that we can longer respond to reviews in our stories or something along those lines. Or maybe it's just being discussed. Well, I'm not sure, but I won't post any responses, but I do thank everyone's reviews! Any questions you have can be e-mailed to me! It's on my profile page! Either one is fine to use!

* * *

_

_A/N: I want to apologize beforehand on my attempt in writing about the Eurostar and Paris. It might not be down to the actual detail or anything like that, so forgive me. I've been to Paris one time and rode the Eurostar one time. That was, actually, in March, but I don't have a good memory, so, again, sorry if something gets butchered! **You must also know: this chapter will kind of be rushed! I had many ideas and for them all to fit, things had to be rushed! So sorry, but it's only this chapter, or at least it should be!**_

"**Blah" means speech**

'**_Halb'_ means thoughts**

_Chapter Seven: Exposure_

**Eurostar- Somewhere between England and France (July 26, 2004)**

_Because you're the girl of a shrinking universe!_

Those were the last words Chloe remembered hearing from her MP3 player when the train started moving. She fell asleep because it was her own fault. Their train had left at a decent time, but the girls decided to stay up the previous night. They didn't get much sleep and were basically sleeping on their feet when they were in line to get their passports checked.

Chloe started a song, Muse of course, before they boarded the train and had gotten too comfortable. She was only able to finish the one song before she slipped into her peaceful slumber. She awoke some time later, hearing the captain telling them they would be arriving within 45 minutes. She turned her head towards her friends who were listening to Alicia talk.

"Well, only my parents know the real reason as to why I'm here," she said looking at her hands, which were on her knees. "They took the news better than I did. Well, my mom may have been upset, but my dad was happy for the both of them."

"He was ecstatic that you had just become a one woman killing machine?" Dana asked.

"Well, he didn't know exactly what my new job would entail. He knew I would be fighting things that he thought didn't exist, but I think he was just happy that I would be able to fight the girls at my school that always picked on me."

Chloe laughed, but quickly frowned at Alicia. She talked about her life before becoming a slayer, and it was sad. At her school, she was considered to be unpopular. Her one true best friend, Jesse, Chloe remembered, was the only one there for her. But when he wasn't around, the girls and sometimes, the guys wouldn't leave her alone.

"After I told my parents about what Dawn called me about, I went to my room to think. I was still getting used to the idea of me being a slayer. I had always thought why would anyone give me this power? I didn't think I would be able to handle it, and I still don't think I can."

"Don't say that about yourself," Chloe said. "There was obviously a reason as to why you were made a slayer. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean others can't. They felt you were worthy, and that should be enough."

Alicia, teary eyed from her self doubt, started to smile. She thanked Chloe, and Dana insisted on a group hug.

"Well, I was used to the idea even before I knew what I was," Dana said. "I felt the power immediately and I took advantage of it. I didn't think I would have it forever, so I did what I could as soon as I could. After David cheated on me, I used that power and made sure the girl knew I had it. Of course, I made David feel the power I had, also."

"Yea, everyone in the vicinity could feel it. From what you told us, they both missed the next few days of school so they could recover from whatever it was you did to them," Alicia said a bit mortified.

"Well, they had it coming to them," Dana retorted. "But from then on, everyone feared me and it was great. I think the only power I knew I had was the strength and healing because when I arrived at the Council, I discovered a lot more. My parents were thrilled to just get rid of me."

Everyone turned to Bianca, hoping for some information from her. They were her friends, but she didn't talk much about her life before becoming a slayer.

"Anything to add about your deadbeat parents?" Dana asked. The only thing she ever said was that she would have to be taking care of her parents, who she labeled as deadbeats.

"Well, uh, the thing is, um, theyaren'treallydeadbeatssomuchasrich," she said too quickly.

"Rewind, play, but a little slower," Chloe said.

"Well, my parents aren't deadbeats, they're rich," Bianca said with a little laugh.

"Oh, tell me you're kidding?" Dana asked. "I thought you're parents were drunks or something and you had to work so many jobs to take care of them!"

Dana's screams got the attention of many people around them. One person even went so far as to shush them.

"Shush yourself, frenchy!" Dana snapped.

Chloe sunk further into her seat to avoid being stared at. She really didn't need to get in trouble because of Dana. If anything happened, who was going to take the side of the four American teenage girls?

Alicia turned to the man and apologized, who glared and grunted and returned to reading his book. She turned to Dana and slapped her arm. "We really don't need you to be disturbing everyone on the train. Not all of them know you like we do."

"Fine, continue," Dana told Bianca with a wave of her hand.

Bianca gave Dana an incredulous look and started talking again. "It was easier to tell people that my parents were deadbeats. Back at home, when people knew who I was, they wouldn't even bother to talk to me. They figured since I'm rich, I must be a snob. I decided to tell people the other version, but that backfired. Now everyone thinks I'm this mean person."

The others gave her a look of amusement. "Alright, so I am mean, but not as mean as you think I am. I just didn't want to be known as a snob to a bunch of slayers."

"Well, this has been an interesting truth moment, but I think I'm going to rest some more before we reach the station," Chloe said. She put her earphones back into her ears, only to have them ripped out by Alicia.

"We shared what are parents thought, what about yours?" Alicia asked.

"My dad doesn't know, well, no one is the town knows."

"Well, aren't you just Miss Secrets?" Dana asked.

"I will tell them when I feel they can handle it," Chloe ended the conversation. She put her headphones back on and looked out the window. _'How am I supposed to tell people without them telling everyone else? If there is one thing I don't need is Lionel Luther trying to kidnap me and performing tests on me.'

* * *

_

**Paris, France**

When the girls exited the station, Lana was already waiting for their arrival. Chloe spotted her and ran to her friend from Smallville. Lana noticed her, but wasn't ready for the slayer to hug her with such force. Chloe freaked and apologized profusely. Alicia, Bianca, and Dana stood a few feet away from them and just listened as both friends started talking.

Dana had cleared her throat and got both of their attention. Chloe introduced Lana to her new friends and they each gave their own unique hello. From the station, they were going straight to Lana's apartment. Chloe would ride in a taxi with Lana, while the girls rode in another.

While Chloe caught up with Lana on how her life was going, Alicia, Bianca, and Dana, were planning their vacation.

"We're gonna have to go there," Dana pointed to United Colors of Benetton. "And there, as well as there. Oh, we're most definitely hitting that place."

"Can you even afford to go there?" Bianca asked. The Gap and UCB were affordable stores, but Dana was also pointing to stores like Gucci.

"Well, I can look, can't I?"

"Well, I didn't come here to shop," Alicia said. "Okay, a little, but I also came to do some sight-seeing. I want to do a boat tour on the river Seine. I've always wanted to go up the Eiffel Tower. I hear that at night, it lights up. I'm sure it looks amazing! After that, the Arc de Triomphe, but I'm sure we can get a cab to take us there. And last, but not least, the Louvre."

"I'm surprised you don't want to see the Notre Dame Cathedral," Dana said. She didn't come here to look at historical places. She just wanted to get away from the Council and do a little shopping.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Alicia said excitedly. "We can see the Mona Lisa."

"Yippee," Dana said with mock enthusiasm.

* * *

**Lana's Apartment**

When they arrived at the apartment, the girls were, now, wide awake and fully energized. They had declined the help of the workers to take their bags and were able to take their own. It amazed them, but no one questioned their strength.

The decision was made to have the girls, including Chloe, sleep in Lana's living room. The couch was a pullout, for Chloe and Alicia to share, while Dana and Bianca would sleep on the floor. The hotel workers were more than happy to give them anything they needed.

"Do you guys have anything planned for today?" Lana asked walking back into the room.

"I want to see the Eiffel Tower, but at night and do a boat tour, if that's alright with the rest of you?" Alicia asked.

"Anyone up for just walking around until then?" Dana asked.

The girls agreed and left the apartment. Lana was the tour guide for the day and had shown the girls the amazing city of Paris. Chloe was still catching up with Lana most of the time, and at the same time, Alicia was asking Lana questions about the museums and historical sites that were close to them.

Bianca was taking note of the alleys, looking for signs of a hiding vampire or two. They were in a pretty popular place, so even at night there shouldn't have been any attacks. She would occasionally look at a store that caught her attention, but not for very long.

Dana, on the other hand, was taking a mental picture of every store they passed. She had planned on buying anything unique that she could find. She would take it back to the Council and make everyone else jealous. All thoughts of slaying went out the window. She was now a teenage girl in Paris with her mind on clothes.

* * *

**Eiffel Tower**

After the countless hours of walking around Paris, night had come upon the girls. Ideas of going to the Eiffel Tower were temporarily gone, until Alicia spotted the blinking lights in the distance. The Tower had lights strung out all over it. Ever so often, the lights would start to blink, and the sight of it was amazing.

They had waited in the lines for what felt like hours, until they were finally in the elevator. Alicia was happy to leave the ground since certain people were selling Eiffel Tower merchandise illegally. She had to admit though; it was amusing to see them running all of sudden because the officers had spotted them.

The girls had gotten off at the second level. The view of the city at night was breathtaking, even Dana had to agree. Albeit, it was very crowded and Chloe was getting a little claustrophobic, but she was having a great time.

Their tickets had allowed them to go to the third level, but they chose not to. The line was too long and they would have been stuck there for a very long time. So, after taking a multitude of pictures in many different positions, the girls left the tower and took a cab to take a boat ride on the river Seine.

* * *

**The River Seine**

"I can't believe we made the last boat tour of the night!" Alicia said happily.

The boat they were riding had two levels. On the bottom level, it was encased with glass and had many exits that led to the top level. The top was the same as the bottom. The only differences were the chairs, and the top level was completely open.

The girls had sat on the top level, though they were huddled together. With all the excitement, they forgot about the cold, night air.

"Well, is anyone else bored or is it just me?" Dana asked. The others weren't as vocal as Dana, but their faces told all. Even Alicia looked a little bored.

"Does anyone else see that?" Lana asked pointing at the bridge they just went under.

Under the bridge, it seemed like a homeless person set up a tent. But what Lana pointed to was the man who was killing the homeless person. To Lana, the man was demented. He was biting the other guy, who was now limp in his arms. To Chloe and her friends, it was a vampire feeding.

"What do we do?" Lana asked frightened. "Should we tell the staff on board or what?"

"There's nothing we can do," Bianca said. The vampire had finished feeding and put the man back into his tent. The vampire fled the seen and ran off into the night.

The rest of the ride was in silence. They were all too scared to do anything. The slayers were forced to stand by and watch an innocent get killed. Even if they were alone, the vampire was too far from them to reach.

* * *

**Streets of Paris**

After the boat ride, the girls still didn't talk to each other very much. They were all dealing with what happened in their own way. They quickly made it home and were fast asleep. Their spirits quickly rose the next day as Dana had awakened them to go shopping.

"The only way to get over some tragic is to take it out on shopping!" she said eerily happy.

The majority of the morning and the afternoon were filled with relentless shopping. All the stores that Dana remembered from the previous day were on her top list. Each store she went into, she came out with at least one bag. The others had bags, but nothing compared to Dana.

"You know, I never thought of you as the type of girl to care about fashion," Chloe said.

"Not many people do at the Council. When I left California, I had a limited amount of time to buy clothes that were suitable for England. The weather difference was a pain, so I bought just regular things. Fall clothes in California are completely different than fall clothes for England. I am now splurging on those types of clothes."

The biggest mistake that Lana had made was telling Dana about Galeries Lafayette. After the first few stores: Armani, Guess, Lacoste, and Puma, the rest of the girls were tired out. They had to drag Dana away, kicking and screaming.

"You call yourselves my friends, but you won't let me shop! What's wrong with you?" Dana's screams had gotten the attention of many people. The things she said to them were shocking and the people were very upset, but Dana just kept yelling. "You know I'm shopping deprived! Let me embrace the fall catalogue at the stores! Stop looking at me, tiny man! I'm gonna hold my breath until you let go of me! F-off, man!"

* * *

**Lana's Apartment**

"Are you going back to Smallville when all this is over?" Chloe asked Lana.

It was just the two of them in the apartment. Alicia, Bianca, and Dana had left, saying they to see more Paris. They wanted to get lost and find their own way. It was a complete lie, but Lana didn't know that. Chloe knew they were going back to the bridge to see if they could find the vampire.

"I will make it there just in time to start my senior year," Lana answered. "I couldn't stay away forever. How about yourself?"

"It's difficult to say. They are letting me choose what I want to do. I can either stay and further my learning or go back to Smallville and bring a teacher with me."

"How many teachers do they have there if one of them can just leave and help one student?" Lana asked curiously.

Before Chloe had a chance to answer, the door to the apartment flew open. The three girls had to come in sideways because Dana and Bianca were supporting Alicia between them. Alicia was more noticeably injured with a large gash across her stomach.

"What happened?" Lana asked running over to get Alicia. They walked her over to the couch and laid her down.

"We were mugged," Dana said nervously. "We didn't want to give them our stuff so they brought out knives. One of them got too close to Alicia and well…"

It was clear what had happened.

"We ran, but they chased us. We somehow tripped and that was when they got physical with us. We're fine, though. Some people saw what was happening and chased the guys off," Bianca finished.

"I can't believe something like this happened!" Lana said worried.

"Oh, believe it," Alicia said from her spot on the couch.

"You should be resting," Chloe said.

"I'll be right as rain in the morning," Alicia said quietly so only those with enhanced hearing could hear.

After much discussion, Lana gave up on trying to look over Alicia's wound. They sent her to her room to sleep, while they would help her.

"You can stop pretending you're in pain now," Dana told Alicia who still hadn't sat up.

"Who's pretending?"

"Can you just tell me what really happened?" Chloe asked.

"I'll do it," Bianca said while she shook her head at Dana and Alicia's antics.

* * *

**_Under the Bridge (Flashback)_**

"_There's nothing here, you guys," Alicia said._

_They had been searching under every bridge that was inhabitable and found nothing. Well, they found other homeless people, but they all still had pulses. They were now standing under the bridge where the murder had taken place._

"_I don't think were gonna find anything here," Bianca agreed._

"_Unless, of course someone is hiding in the tent," Dana pointed toward it. "But, there's only the man's body, isn't it?"_

"_Should we do something with it?" Alicia asked as she walked over to it. She began to unzip it when a knife came out of it. She didn't have to time to avoid it; a large gash crossed her.._

"_Are you alright?" Dana asked helping her up._

"_I don't think that really matters right now," Bianca said panicked._

_The girls saw that the man who was supposedly killed the previous night was now a vampire. A vampire who was holding a very sharp knife._

"_Well, he is holding a lovely knife, but I think we can take him," Dana said confidently._

"_Actually, I was talking about those two vampires right there," Bianca said pointing in the direction they came._

_Dana looked their way and cringed. "You mean the two that are blocking our exit?"_

"_Yup. Everything just seems to be going our way today," Bianca said sarcastically._

"_I just love how you two can be so flippant about this whole situation," Alicia said holding her stomach. "Bet you wish you knew that magic now, didn't you?"_

"_Here's the plan," Dana started, "we're going to run far, far away from this place and never look back."_

"_You can't be seri…" Bianca was cut off as Dana, while holding Alicia, made a mad dash toward the vampires that were blocking their exit. Bianca ran their way and took the lead. She threw the closest vampire into the other one and kept running._

"_So, we leave those vampires for another time, then?" Dana asked_

"_Do you even have to ask?" Bianca commented.

* * *

_

**Present Day**

"I should hope you _aren't _gonna go to find them," Chloe warned.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Bianca asked. "Of course we aren't going back."

"But they know who we are, or at least, they should," Dana said.

"I doubt those idiots could put two and two together and figure out that we're slayers."

"Can you just let me sleep, I'll be healed in the morning and then we can discuss the matter of slayage," Alicia whined.

The three girls took pity on Alicia and agreed to wait until morning. They had all changed, and helped Alicia get on the bed when they had to convert the couch. They were soon fast asleep, thoughts of the vampires, once again, on their minds.

They had needed to find a way to stop those vampires from causing anymore damage, but at the same time, not get killed. What they didn't know at the time was that they were gonna have to explain certain terms to a certain eavesdropper.

Lana had gone to her room, but that didn't stop her from listening at the door. She listened to Chloe's friends talk about their night. She didn't really believe the story they told her, and was determined to find out the truth. She decided to take a page out of Chloe's book and snoop. They were talking about the guy from the bridge. She thought she heard the word vampire mentioned, but decided that couldn't have been true. Whoever the man was, he was the one who slashed Alicia. It turned out, he wasn't alone in his endeavor. The girls had escaped without having to fight, which Lana was grateful for. She listened some more and heard the words slayer come from Bianca and Alicia.

If she was going to find out what was happening, she was gonna have to do the hard way. Lana dressed for bed and began formulating a way to get the information she felt she deserved to know. Her dreams overtook her thoughts as she dreamt about her senior year of high school.

Chloe, though she didn't know it, was having her first prophetic dream. She wouldn't remember this one, but what she dreamt of frightened her. The town of Smallville was drenched in blood; the blood of its people.

* * *

**End Exposure**

I have much to say about this chapter. It was meant to be a fun chapter, so don't expect any great developments. Well, except the dreams thing at the end. I had to cut the chapter short due to it would have been way longer than any other chapter I've written. I tried to put an entire week into one chapter, but even if I rushed the days, it still would have been long! So sorry, but I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I've outlined the chapter, so it shouldn't be too long. Though, my other story should be next on the update list. You should all read that one, too!

I'm surprised no one guessed where the name of Matthew Howard came from. The first line of this chapter should help with the band name! Cookies to anyone who can guess the two names from which Matthew Howard derived!

How was my description of Paris? I tried my best. I can't even remember if their were spaces to go under the bridges on the Seine. But I do remember seeing homeless people under them, so hopefully I was right! And if it seems like I have a vendetta against the French, I don't! Sort of. Mostly against Air France, the airline, but that's a long story for another time!

Next Chapter

-Bianca and Chloe get attacked

-Lana gets the dirt

-Alicia embraces her destiny

-Clark sends a letter that sends Willow to Smallville

-A levitation spell goes wrong

-Luc makes an appearance

-Hello Spike!

I'm gonna try to incorporate all of that into chapter 8: **Destiny**


	8. Understanding

**Potential in Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters.

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" but takes place during the end of Chloe's junior year. The season finale did not happen, although Pete did leave. No one will be brought back from the dead.

**Full Summary:** BtVS/Smallville crossover. When Willow activated the potentials around the world, Chloe Sullivan started to experience certain changes within her. "Why do these dreams seem so real?" "How was I able to heal myself so quickly?" "Where did all this strength come from?" She keeps her new changes to herself, until the Scoobies come to town offering her guidance. She is taken to the new and improved Watcher's Council where she trains for the entire summer. When she finally goes back to Smallville for the start of her senior year, she will see that a lot of things have happened that will need to go on her, now deserted, "Wall of Weird."

**Pairings:** There will be no pairings in this story, only mentions of past couples. (Ex: Angel/Buffy or Buffy/Spike or something along those lines)

**This fic is based off the challenged proposed from by JadeHunter.

* * *

**

_**Notes: **I've decided to make this a two part story! The first part will just be Chloe training. This will actually be ending soon, meaning that the story is almost complete! Then the sequel will be Chloe in Smallville trying to stop the new threat!

* * *

_

_A/N: Here is the second part of chapter 7 since I didn't put the entire week in that one chapter. I would like to thank my friend, Kyra, who thought of the name for the demon. It's a little obvious as to where she got it from since it's sooo similar to her own. You'll notice it!_

"**Blah" means speech**

'**_Halb'_ means thoughts**

_Chapter Eight: Understanding_

**July 28, 2004**

"So how did we wind up being the ones having to get the food?" Chloe asked Bianca as they walked down the streets of Paris with bags in their arms.

"Lana looked like she was going to ask more questions about how Alicia got injured so you fled from the room since you didn't want to explain your secret," Bianca answered.

"Right, of course."

They kept walking, enjoying each other's silence. They wouldn't acknowledge it, but they both felt something evil in their minds. They started walking closer to each other, trying to stay close if the demon tried to surprise them.

It got eerily quiet and they both knew something was going to happen. They stopped walking, a few feet away from the alley they just past by.

They heard a roar from behind them and they turned around quickly. They couldn't see anything, but they knew the sound had come from the alley. They gave each other a weary glance and slowly walked to the head of the alley.

They couldn't see anything. It was too dark; even for their enhanced eyesight. Neither of them wanted to move, though they gave each other glares, daring the other to go in first.

"Fine," Chloe gave up.

She walked in cautiously, throwing glances back at Bianca. She kept walking until she disappeared in the darkness.

Bianca stood alone, looking left and right, still not noticing anyone. This made her more nervous. She was going to investigate the silence, but she could hear fighting happening from the alley.

"Chloe!" Bianca yelled. "Are you alright in there?"

The arm that landed at Bianca's feet was her answer. She immediately felt sick, but was also relieved to see that it didn't belong to Chloe. She bent down and picked the arm up on a spot that wasn't bloody or had saliva coming off of it.

"Who eats an arm?" Bianca said aloud though no one heard her.

She stood up, but regretted it as Chloe had come flying from the alley. She hit her full force and they both toppled to the ground.

"As much as I appreciate this closeness, I want it to stop right now," Bianca groaned from under Chloe.

"I have to agree with you there," Chloe said standing up. "It's definitely a demon, but I couldn't get a good look since it was trying to eat me!"

"That _would_ make it hard to identify."

"Don't you just love how slayers have the ability to keep the sarcastic wit going?" Chloe asked turning to Bianca. "It's what makes us so great."

"There is that, but don't forget the fact that is helps to be hot."

"Oh, of course."

The two smiled, but was quickly cut off as another roar erupted from the dark alley. They didn't know what demon it was, but they could hear it coming closer.

The two started backing up, not wanting to be too close.

The demon walked out slowly. Chloe, though she fought against it in the alley, didn't realize the height of the demon. It was well over seven feet. The rock-like hooves it had was probably the reason it was that tall. The demon was a dark brown. Its eyes were all black, no soul appearing inside.

"What kind of demon is it?" Bianca asked.

"I dunno, but I can tell you one thing," Chloe said.

Bianca turned to look her way, and the demon took that opportunity to swing its arm at her chest. She flew back from the power of it.

"I was going to say that its power is definitely its brute strength."

Bianca groaned but raised herself from the ground. "Thank you for telling me."

"How do you suppose we go at this?" Chloe asked surveying the demon. She had never really fought against anything besides a vampire before, so this was new territory for her. Apparently, for Bianca, it was like clockwork as she ran to the demon and gave it a nice dropkick to the abdomen.

"That works too," Chloe sighed before running to join the fray.

For two slayers who never really fought side by side before, they worked well with each other. Bianca was still in a low position after kicking the demon, so Chloe used her a step and landed another kick.

The demon stumbled backwards, hitting the side of the building.

That was when Chloe noticed its arms. She looked quizzically at the demon for a moment. "I know who this, but I can't think of the name."

"Does it matter that much?"

"We don't know what it does or even why it's here," Chloe said, still looking at its arms. She could see a little hole in the skin and that's when she realized it.

"It's a Kíráh!"

"Kira?" Bianca asked.

"No. It's Kíráh. You have to stress the "I". Go with Kiiiiráh," Chloe offered.

Bianca could only give Chloe a weird look before the Kíráh charged at her.

Bianca fell backwards, grabbing the demon's arms and flipped him.

"What can he do?" she asked getting up.

"It's a she. The entire race of them is female. They can extend skewers from their arms. Think the French female version of a Polgara demon! These are a little less tough than the Polgara, though."

Bianca, her body being held in the air thanks to the demon, didn't quite agree with Chloe's theory about the Kíráh being weaker.

Chloe ran behind the demon and started to punch. The demon got quickly annoyed and dropped Bianca, who gave a groan.

The demon advanced on Chloe, but Bianca was back on her feet. The demon was ready for her and she brought her arm up to smack Bianca back. Bianca was able to grab the arm and sent her own in the demon's face. Chloe added her own fists to her face, as well.

The Kíráh extended her two skewers, which caused the two slayers to back away. The demon noticed this and it looked like she was smiling.

"Is she mocking me?" Bianca asked pissed off. She advanced on the demon with a look that would frighten even Dana.

Chloe stood back and watched as Bianca let loose on the demon. It wasn't completely one-sided since the demon was using her weapons.

Chloe had to think of a plan.

'_How can we kill this thing?'_

She tried to think of what Buffy told her about her fight with the Polgara demon. She said that if she didn't listen to Professor Walsh, she would have just used the skewers against the demon.

'_I got it!'_

Chloe tried to come in between the demon and Bianca.

"What are you doing!" Bianca demanded.

"Saving both our lives!" Chloe answered as she kicked the demon.

The Kíráh attempted to gut Chloe but she easily grabbed her arm. The demon tried to wrench herself free, but Chloe kept her iron grip.

Chloe tried to snap the skewer but the demon was able to break free and slashed Chloe's shirt. She wasn't quick enough as blood started to stain it.

Chloe looked down, in shock about what happened. The demon pushed forward, trying to get Chloe with one last blow. Fortunately, she snapped back to her senses and dodged the fatal blow with another scrape on her shirt.

She did a roundhouse kick which made the demon turn to the side. Chloe grabbed the demon's arm again and succeeded in breaking the weapon. The demon cried out in pain, but Chloe quickly ended her suffering. She forced the weapon through the demon's chest and watched as it fell to the ground and died.

Chloe backed away from the demon to catch her breath.

"Wasn't that fun?" Bianca asked.

Chloe was going to retort when she noticed that Bianca wasn't being sarcastic.

"You actually found this fun? How are we supposed to explain this to Lana?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Bianca said grabbing the demon body. It wasn't going to disappear like a vampire so they had to place it somewhere.

* * *

**Lana's Apartment**

"I may not know what's going on, but don't think for one moment that I'll believe that a very sharp piece of the pop machine came off and cut an X on your shirt!" Lana practically yelled for the whole building to hear.

"Really, I mean, what kind of investigative reporter were you if you can't think of a simple lie?" Dana asked.

When the two slayers returned home without the food, the questions began. It was obvious that something happened since Chloe had an X slashed into her shirt. Bianca didn't look too great either.

Lana wanted to know what was happening.

"Fine, would you believe we were mugged?" Chloe asked.

"Again," Bianca added.

"I don't even believe you guys were mugged the first time!" She said this more directly to Alicia, Dana, and Bianca.

"I heard you guys talking the other night. I don't know what's going on, but I heard you talking about slayers or something and I want to know what's been happening."

"We can't, Lana, not now anyway," Chloe started but was interrupted.

"Of all people, Chloe, I would expect you to understand. With everything that Clark hides from the both of us, I would hope that you wouldn't keep secrets from me."

"And this is our cue to leave," Dana said standing up. She was quickly followed by Alicia and Bianca.

Lana looked at Chloe, who gave a long sigh.

"I might as well tell you since you're already suspicious. I'll start from the very beginning. And let me just say, my Watcher would be proud to know that I memorized this story.

A very, very long time ago, demons walked and ruled the Earth. The humans that eventually came decided that the remaining demons had to be destroyed. A group of men, who we'll call jackasses, decided to change a girl. They gave her power to destroy all the demons. She was the one girl in all the world to fight the demons. They called her the slayer…"

* * *

_(A/N: I thought I would end it here, but then I figured I would have a riot on my hands. And I don't have enough cookies to stop you guys from tearing me to pieces!)_

**July 29, 2004**

"So, where's Lana?" Alicia asked walking into the living room to find Bianca, Dana, and Chloe talking.

"She had to get her thoughts in order," Chloe answered. "I had to tell her everything and it was a little too much information to take in."

"But how long does that take? I mean, you said it yourself, in Smallville weird things happen all the time, some even revolving around Lana. So why is this time different?" Dana raised a good point.

"I'm sure she thought that the meteor rock phase would pass, but she knows that this is our destiny, now and forever."

"You told her about us?" Dana asked.

"Well, she put the pieces together. And considering she knew we all went to the same school, it wasn't hard."

"What happens now?" Bianca asked.

"You enjoy the rest of your vacation," Lana answered from the doorway. She just gotten back from her walk and heard the last part of the conversation. "I mean, you leave tomorrow, right? You should spend the rest of the day happily."

"Lana?" Chloe spoke.

"It's okay, Chloe. Dana's right, we've both been through worse. I understand the job that you have to do, but I'll still worry about you getting hurt."

"Gee, thanks dad," Chloe joked.

"Now that the truth is out there, please, share with me the actual stories from your school," Lana situated herself on the couch.

"There's not much to really tell ya," Chloe lied.

"I have a story!" Dana stood up. She walked in front of everybody to keep their attention.

"I'm going to share with Lana the time that Chloe used magic to set a table on fire!"

Chloe groaned and tried to hide her face with a pillow. _'When will this day end!'

* * *

_

**July 30, 2004**

All of yesterday had actually passed fast for Chloe. After Lana was told, Chloe held nothing else back. She told her about her life at the Council and all the progress that she was making. Hopefully, by the end of August or beginning of September, Chloe would be able to go back to Smallville for her senior year of high school.

Lana was happy that Chloe had told her, but she questioned about Clark. Chloe wasn't really sure if she could tell him. He harbored a secret, one that Chloe was trying to find out, but she didn't know if he could know hers. On the other hand, that would make her a hypocrite. It was going to take time to see if Clark should be told. Chloe was hoping that if Clark did get told, he would tell Chloe his own secret.

"What are you thinking about?" Bianca asked Chloe who was staring out the window of the Eurostar.

"She's probably thinking about what she would tell Clark," Dana said with a smile. "What can I say, I'm psychic."

"Well, keep your psychic abilities away from me."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about where Alicia is," Chloe lied.

"Yea, what's taking her so long?"

_Restroom on Eurostar_

Alicia looked at herself in the mirror.

'_I don't belong anywhere. I'm too strong to be a normal girl and I'm not strong enough to be a slayer.'_

The thoughts plagued Alicia's mind every since that night under the bridge. They had actually been haunting her ever since she came to the Council. She liked being a slayer, but seeing all the others around her, made her feel weak. They all shared the same power, but the others seemed to be getting stronger.

She wasn't even sure if their were levels to being a slayer, but it felt like she was on the lowest scale. No matter how much she practiced, others would beat her. She wasn't cut out for slaying and everyone knew it.

Alicia turned to the door and opened it. She stopped abruptly as a man was in front of her.

"Oh, sorry! Although, you probably don't even understand me, do you?"

"I understand you just fine," the man answered with a French accent. "Although, it would be easier if you didn't talk."

Alicia got a little angry at what the man had said, but ignored him and tried to walk out. He grabbed her arm and shoved her back into the restroom. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Naughty little girl, aren't you?"

The man, who Alicia could feel was not human, started to change his face.

"Vampire," Alicia said under her breath.

"You know what I am?" the vampire heard her. "Maybe I'll make you like me instead of draining you."

Alicia stared death in the eyes and froze; a vampire slayer who was too weak to beat a vampire. This was supposed to be her element. Her friends would probably laugh in her face.

She remembered Chloe's words of encouragement when they were riding to Paris. The words were ringing through her head, "There was obviously a reason as to why you were made a slayer. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean others can't. They felt you worthy, and that should be enough."

The vampire, though in a tight space, threw himself at Alicia. She stepped to the side, and the vampire hit the wall.

With renewed strength, Alicia grabbed the vampire by his collar and threw him up against another wall. His head shattered the mirror and it started to bleed. She threw him again, to the wall opposite of the mirror.

The vampire shoved her off, into the sink. He turned around, with his hand nursing his head wound. Alicia hoisted herself up on the counter and shoved her feet into the vampire's chest. He found himself back up against the wall. Alicia crossed the room and swiped her elbow across the vampire's face.

She pulled the stake from her pants and shoved it into the vampire's heart. She never understood why Bianca insisted she carry her stake in the day, but this was an excellent example as to why.

She walked out of the restroom and made her way back to her friends who were questioning why she looked frazzled.

"I don't like small spaces, so I kinda freaked."

Her friends accepted her answer and left her to think. A smile came to her face as she started to understand why she was chosen above others.

* * *

**August 2, 2004**

Chloe was angry. Everyone in the Council could see it. Those with magical know-how could sense the energy coming from her. Some of the magical beginners were buckling under her anger and frustration.

She was so angry at what happened that she turned to the only thing that made her feel happy; her own magic. She sat in the Magicks Library and was currently working on levitation. She held two books in front of her face and was putting all her concentration on them.

"Nice trick," a man said behind her.

Chloe snapped out of her focus and the books fell straight onto the table. The man had an English accent and Chloe knew it was Matthew.

She turned and found someone else. "Spike."

"Who else would it be?"

"Well, we're in England where most of the workers here have English accents. I'm just puttin' two and two together."

"I'm only in this place to escape all the slayers. They seem to avoid magic, so here I am."

"Fine, just don't disturb me."

"What's got you so upset that would talk to the Big Bad like this?"

"You haven't been the Big Bad for a while now. And it's none of your business."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Red being in Smallville after getting a letter from that farm boy, would it?" Spike asked, though he knew it was the truth.

"I just don't understand why I couldn't be the one to go," Chloe sighed.

"Does the farm boy know about your slayerhood?"

"No, but I still should have been told about the decision when it was made!"

"I'm going to tell you something and if you repeat it, I'll bite you. I trust these people. You should too. If they can lead a bunch of bloody girls into hell and make it back, you should trust that they know what they are doing when they send Red to investigate a town of possible bloodsuckers."

Spike raised his eyebrows, squashing Chloe's attempts to argue. She turned from him and started concentrating on her books again. Spike began to leave but stopped to say one more thing.

"Try not to be angry when you do that. We don't want a fire on our hands, again."

As soon as he left, one of Chloe's books started to sizzle.

* * *

**August 6, 2004**

"So how was your vacation?" Matthew asked Chloe.

"Is now really a good time?" Chloe asked trying to wrestle her way from under the vampire.

The two had gone patrolling and were soon attacked by their first vampire. Matthew, being one to watch, decided to let Chloe handle him.

"Well, I heard you defeated a demon with Bianca, I wanted to hear about it."

Chloe was now straddling the vampire and put the stake in his heart.

"We defeated a Kíráh demon that attacked us in an alley," Chloe said standing.

"And you did this entirely with Bianca?"

"Yup, we had a bonding moment, but that dissipated when I got an "X" across my stomach."

"Nice to hear that," Matthew said sarcastically. "How did Lana take the news?"

"Like a true Smallville native. She accepted and pushed it into the back of her mind."

"Isn't the ability to suppress great?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the new attitude?"

"Well, Buffy has been following your progress and--"

"I've been here for like a month. What progress could I have made?"

"You've gone on a few successful patrols. You handled yourself in the crypt with your friends. You are handling the situation in Smallville okay and you defeated a demon in new territory. Trust me; Buffy can see your progress."

"What's the good news, then?" Chloe asked feeling elated to hear Buffy praising her.

"She feels that you will be good to go in a month or so!"

"Are you serious?" Chloe hugged Matthew.

"And, she's letting me come with you to keep your training going!"

Chloe stepped back with an annoyed look on her face.

"How'd you swing that one?"

"You aren't happy to hear that?"

"I am, seriously, it's just, what am I supposed to tell people?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"The last time someone said that, I had to tell Lana about my destiny."

"Fine, _we'll_ think of something."

* * *

**Smallville- Underground**

"Please don't! No!"

Luc soon got tired of the human's cries and easily snapped his neck. The body fell limp to the ground.

"Sir, I thought you were looking to recruit people for this," a vampire asked.

"I am, but they're all so whiny," Luc surveyed the frightened people around him. His job was to turn people in the town into vampires, but so far, all of them bored Luc.

"Turn the rest of them, but get their body's outta here when you're done," Luc told his lackey's.

Luc left the room, leaving the people in the hands of hungry vampires. They attacked without mercy, but they didn't care. They were soulless, and their job wasn't to kill them completely. They were making another group of followers.

What they didn't know was the place they were putting the bodies to resurrect was a place littered with meteor rocks. Luc wanted another group of vampires, but what he was getting was a new breed of them.

* * *

**Luthor Mansion**

"So, you want me to buy you a plane ticket to fly to London to see Chloe?" Lex asked Clark.

"Well, yea."

"I'm all about you catching up with your friends, but I thought she was going visit you on her next vacation from school?"

"I want to surprise her!"

"And also punish her for sending someone along to keep you company?" Lex finished.

"That too."

"I can't argue with that. I'll see what I can do for you, Clark."

"Thanks so much, Lex."

"You didn't think you were gonna leave without me, did ya, Smallville?" a female voice came from behind Clark. "Make that two tickets Lex."

Clark turned and with a heavy sigh looked at the woman who had just entered the room.

"Lois, how'd you find me?"

* * *

**End Understanding**

Remember how I said that I was going to end the chapter, like, 5 pages ago. I should have. This chapter was so long! How'd you like the Kíráh demon? It was, as stated before, my friend's idea!

I had to bring Lois in! I love her character and I felt it was necessary since I'm going AU on season 5! Some things from that season will take place, with my spin on it, but others will not. The whole Lana being a witch descendant thing will not be happening.

Also, the chapters will be going a little faster, meaning I'll be speeding the weeks by in the stories.

I have two ideas that I need some answers on!

**1:** Should I make this a Clark/Chloe? I understand that Clark wants Lana, and I might do that, but I'll have Lana realizing that Clark and Chloe belong together since they both have destinies to fulfill, which means that Clark's secret will be revealed to the both of them!

**2: **I mentioned in this chapter how a new breed of vampires will be rising since the meteor rocks have been affecting them. I've been thinking about having the rocks serve as a Gem of Amara type rock. The new vampires, or at least some of them, have the ability to walk freely in the sun. The other vampires will have other powers; which you guys can offer me suggestions!

Next Chapter

-I don't even know anymore, you'll see the next chapter when I post it. Sorry!

-Read the note at the beginning of this story! It holds valuable and vital information.


	9. Communication

**Potential in Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters.

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" but takes place during the end of Chloe's junior year. The season finale did not happen, although Pete did leave. No one will be brought back from the dead.

**Full Summary:** BtVS/Smallville crossover. When Willow activated the potentials around the world, Chloe Sullivan started to experience certain changes within her. "Why do these dreams seem so real?" "How was I able to heal myself so quickly?" "Where did all this strength come from?" She keeps her new changes to herself, until the Scoobies come to town offering her guidance. She is taken to the new and improved Watcher's Council where she trains for the entire summer. When she finally goes back to Smallville for the start of her senior year, she will see that a lot of things have happened that will need to go on her, now deserted, "Wall of Weird."

**Pairings:** There will be no pairings in this story, only mentions of past couples. (Ex: Angel/Buffy or Buffy/Spike or something along those lines)

**This fic is based off the challenged proposed from by JadeHunter.****

* * *

**

_**Notes: **The story will be ending soon, but fear not! The sequel will be posted shortly after. I just have to get some of my other stories caught up to speed. I kind of got mixed up with this chapter, because I meant to have other things happening in the last one, but they appear in this one. I made notes, but then disregarded them and so now; I have to post them in this chapter!_

_**Notes 2: **I received some ideas for what powers the vampires have. I'm definitely going with some of them able to walk freely, but I'm thinking about the whole vampire thrall thing that Dracula and the Master had. How about a vampire, though he fears fire, can control it? Didn't think so, but I'll be looking to the past Smallville characters for inspiration!_

_**Notes 3: **I have so many of these don't I? Anyway, I thought I should say the chapters will be progressing time faster since Chloe needs to go back to Smallville in time for the sequel. By the next chapter, we should be in the month of September, which I'm having her go back. So expect, maybe, two more chapters of Potential in Smallville!

* * *

_

"**Blah" means speech**

'**_Halb' _means thoughts**

_Chapter Nine: Communication_

**Watcher's Council- Chloe's Room (August 16, 2004)**

'_So serene,' _Chloe thought to herself.

Her roommates were gone from the room and Chloe didn't care where they had gone. Don't get her wrong, she had grown to love all three of them, but she still needed her privacy. She only had a few moments of meditation and she took the opportunity whenever it arose.

She was deep in thought, in tune with the nature around her, when she sensed it. Something strong, a little too strong, had stepped inside the Council. It felt familiar, but she wasn't sure. As soon as she felt the powerful energy, she felt three powerful beings coming her way. These she recognized as her sister slayers.

Chloe opened her eyes and gave a long sigh. Her peace and quiet was over and it would take a long time before it ever came back.

The door burst open and there stood three slayers with huge smiles on their faces.

"Did I miss a funny joke?" Chloe asked.

The girls could only shake their heads no. In unison, they pointed out of the room.

"Is there someone downstairs?"

Their heads shook vigorously yes. They kept indicating with their hands to go downstairs.

"Is Willow back?"

They nodded again, but their smiles faltered a little. Chloe noticed this and figured that it wasn't the correct guess they were looking for.

"Someone arrived with her?"

Their smiles brightened again.

"It's for me, isn't it?"

The girls closed in around Chloe and carried her from her bed. They dropped her on the outside of their room and shoved her in the direction of the elevator.

As Chloe went down the elevator, she pondered who the mystery person could be.

'_Maybe a celebrity who wants to meet me? Nah. Did Lana come and visit? Then why would my friends be that excited to see her?'_

The door opened and Chloe stepped out. Across the room stood Willow, but she was standing with two other people. A man and a woman were staring directly at Chloe, whose mouth had hit the floor.

"Clark, Lois?"

Lois screamed and ran toward her cousin. She engulfed her in a hug, which Chloe returned, though she was a little shocked at their appearance in England.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Lex managed to fly us over on one his jets," Clark interjected. Chloe turned to face him and he quickly hugged her. "So, how are you doing?"

"Great, things are great! Wait, how did you guys get here?"

"Well, I was getting an escort back to the Council from the airport, when Clark and Lois saw the sign that had my name on it and found me," Willow spoke from behind Clark and Lois. "You should have told us you had friends coming, Chloe."

Chloe could sense the tone that Willow was using. Anyone that visited the Council to see a friend would need clearance. Either the friend knew what the Council really was or everyone pretended that the Council was a normal school. Clark and Lois arriving unexpectedly was not something that should have happened.

"I know. I didn't know they were coming, but I hope it's alright?"

"Of course, I'll just have to talk to Buffy about this and I'm sure we can figure this all out," Willow said before leaving for the Planning room, where the rest of the Scoobies were bound to be.

"Are you gonna give us the tour, or do we have to look ourselves?" Lois asked.

"Just pick a direction, and I will try my best," Chloe said nervously. She was hoping that Lois would pick to ride the elevator to her room.

"How about that room?" Lois asked pointing to the room off to the right.

Chloe inwardly groaned as Lois had just picked the Planning room, where everyone was meeting. "Sure."

Chloe walked, a little slow, to the Planning room where all the Scoobies were talking. All conversation had stopped as the trio had walked into the room.

"So, who's this, Chloe, in the Council; here, now, without clearance, standing in front of me?" Buffy asked looking at Clark and Lois.

"Well, this is my best friend Clark and my cousin Lois. Lex Luthor, a friend of ours, flew them over to visit me."

"Nice to meet you," Clark spoke for Lois and himself.

The Scoobies greeted Clark and Lois in their own fashion, but silence overtook the room quickly.

"These are basically the people who run this school," Chloe started. "We have Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Dawn Summers, Spike, and Andrew."

"Andrew runs nothing here!" Buffy yelled.

"Hey! I record everything that goes on and that is just as important as your job," Andrew stood defiant.

"There's also Faith, but she's not here at the moment," Chloe continued, acting as if nothing happened. "And if you follow me, we'll go to my room and hopefully, we'll never have to leave."

The three left the room, leaving the Scoobies to wonder how this all went wrong.

"We're gonna have to murder that Luthor," Buffy said. "We can't have him sending people over here to visit their friends when they don't know their secret."

"We can't just murder someone Buffy," Xander said. "At least let them know it's us first and then do the job."

"We're not approaching this right," Willow said. "Think of the resources we could have if we made nice with Lex."

"That would help our connections with certain people," Giles interjected.

"We'll mull it over," Dawn said.

* * *

**Chloe's Room**

"Nice friends you got there," Lois said sarcastically.

"They normally aren't like that. It's just, we need to clear it with them that we're having people visit and you guys sorta broke that rule."

"Tell them to get over it," Lois said.

The trio stopped at Chloe's door and she prayed that her roommates had left, but she felt their presence and she knew they felt hers. She opened the door and their stood her roommates, the smiles still on their faces.

"These are my roommates: Alicia, Bianca, and Dana."

"Guys, this is Clark and my cousin Lois."

"We're happy to finally meet you," Alicia spoke for the three.

"Likewise," Lois responded.

The six friends stood, not knowing what to do next.

"I suppose you two will want to catch up, so we'll show Lois around," Dana said talking about Clark and Chloe.

"How about a tour of London?" Clark asked excitedly.

"I can take you as far as the corner, because I really don't know my way around," Chloe suggested.

The six left the room, Lois continuing her tour of the Council with Alicia, Bianca, and Dana, while Clark followed Chloe out of the Council to talk.

"How's Smallville?" Chloe asked once they exited the gates of the Council. She wasn't really sure how to break the ice and went for the first thought that popped in her head.

"Besides the disappearances, it's been usually calm. Whatever's been happening, it's been keeping the meteor activity low," Clark answered.

"I can't say that's good, but at least no one is being infected anymore."

Silence reigned between the two as they kept their slow pace down the street.

"Your friends our nice," Clark spoke.

"Thank. They really helped me adjust when I came here. If they weren't here when I came, I don't know where I'd be."

"Probably investigating the lives of the people here," Clark laughed.

Chloe agreed and laughed as well, the tension between them lessoning.

"It's really great here; I'm surprised you didn't visit sooner."

"I was trying, but you went to Lana first and I had to handle Lois coming to live in my house," Clark added a bit frustrated.

"You seemed lonely, so I knew Lois would be happy to cheer you up!"

"Speaking of Lois, what do you think she's doing right now?"

"Wow, you're concerned about her well being? You do care about her after all," Chloe said walking back to the Council.

She turned her back just in time to miss Clark turning a dark shade of red.

"I just don't want her getting into any trouble!" Clark yelled catching up with Chloe.

* * *

**Training Room**

"Is that all you got?" Lois asked the girl on the floor.

The girl rose from her feet and had an angry look on her face. She was about to show Lois what she really had but was stopped by Dana clearing her throat.

"You win," the girl hissed and stomped out of the room.

"I didn't know she'd be that upset about losing," Lois shrugged.

"What's going on here?" Chloe asked as Clark and herself stepped into the room. "I leave for all of 10 minutes only to come back and see my cousin fighting against people. I hardly think of that as fair!"

"Don't worry, cuz, I didn't beat them that badly," Lois said a little cocky.

"Wait, you beat them?" Chloe asked confused.

"Don't seem so shocked, the General did make sure I knew how to defend myself."

Chloe walked toward her fellow slayers and spoke in a low tone, unaware that one of her two visitors could hear her.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked quietly.

"We showed her the training room, but we weren't alone," Alicia said.

"Some slayers were practicing and Lois said how she wanted to go against some of them," Bianca took over.

"We told the girls to hold back," Dana finished. "And by the way, some of the girls believe that Lois could be a potential that got passed up by Willow's spell. Even when they were holding back, Lois was pretty skilled."

"But that's not possible right?" Chloe asked frightened.

"Of course, no potential could escape what Willow did," Bianca said.

"Good, this place wouldn't survive with Lois here."

"She's worse than you?" Dana asked.

"Ha, ha," Chloe laughed sarcastically.

* * *

**Chloe's Room (August 19, 2004)**

The door to Chloe's room opened to admit Lois. The four roommates were all in their classes and Lois decided to take it upon herself to snoop. Everyone in the building was very secretive about everything.

Even Chloe, Lois's own cousin, wouldn't tell her. The only information Lois knew was what Chloe told her.

"_They are supplying me with the training that I will keep with me for the rest of my life."_

Lois didn't know what Chloe was talking about, but accepted her answer, but only for that moment. She decided to find out for herself.

After sneaking out of Faith's room, which she shared with Clark since Faith was gone; she went one floor up and made her way into Chloe's room.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but something was wrong. The room was too clean and knowing how Chloe liked her space in the Torch, this was eerie. They were hiding something; something Lois was going to find.

"Now, if I were something suspicious, where would I be?" Lois spoke of aloud.

Lois did a complete 360 degree turn in the room and her eyes settled on the closet.

'_Of course!'_

She made her way to the plain looking closet door and pulled the handle. For a closet, it was kind of huge. Since they had to accommodate for four people, it seemed normal. Lois started pushing the large amounts of clothes out of the way until she reached the back of the closet.

She found a trunk, locked up tight.

'_If they think that I have morals, then Chloe doesn't know me at all,' _Lois thought as she began to pick the lock.

The lock opened and Lois let it fall to the floor. She opened the trunk and was greeted by a blindly shiny broadsword. Lois grabbed the sword by its handle and pulled it from the trunk. She turned the sword around in her hand and shrugged.

'_Some people like to collect stamps, they like to collect swords. It's probably Dana's; she looks shifty.'_

Lois set the sword down on the floor of the closet and went back to looking through the trunk. She was finding more and more weapons, but she stopped when she reached a set of books. She pulled one out and looked at the cover.

'_Why are they looking into witchcraft?'_

She opened the book, only to find Chloe's name written inside. Lois closed the book and stared at it for a moment. She turned her head to look at the sword and turned back to the book. She did this several times, the gears grinding in her mind. She finally figured it out when she look at the book and threw it to the ground with a look of disgust.

'_This school is a cover up for a cult!'_

Lois raised herself from the floor and walked out of the closet and slammed the door.

'_Either that or this is some dominatrix school!'_

Lois didn't have time to calm herself down as the door opened. Chloe and her three friends walked in laughing.

"Oh hey, Lois!" Chloe said still laughing.

"I'm sure whatever you're laughing about can wait! So, can someone please tell me why there are weapons in that closet and books about witchcraft?"

The laughing died down and the four slayers all turned to one another.

"Don't start with the silence now! I want some answers," Lois demanded.

The four friends continued to look at one another. They were communicating with their expressions, and Chloe seemed to be losing whatever silent argument they were having.

The spat was over when Dana pushed Chloe forward and Bianca, Alicia, and herself bolted from the room.

"Great friends I have, huh?" Chloe asked avoiding the discussion that she knew was about to happen.

"Spill."

"You might want to sit down for this," Chloe said nervously.

Lois stood, defiant. "I'm sure I can take whatever you can throw at me. Just tell me that this place isn't a cult?"

"It's not, but after what I tell you, you'll wish this place was."

* * *

**Airport (August 20, 2004)**

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Lois told Chloe as she gave her a big bear hug.

"I'll be home soon, don't worry."

"After what you told me, how can I not?" Lois asked.

When Chloe told her about her destiny, Lois freaked, naturally. Instead of trying to understand, she fled the room and confronted, of all people, Buffy. Buffy wasn't ready for the verbal assault that Lois had thrown at her, but she was able to calm her down when she finished yelling.

She helped her to understand that this was something that Chloe could not change and that the Council was making it so that Chloe could live a safer life. Lois accepted it, but still wasn't completely comfortable with it.

Lois walked away from Chloe, leaving Clark to say goodbye in privacy.

"You sure you can't convince them to let you go?" he asked.

"I'm sure, but don't worry, within a month or so, I'll be back," Chloe laughed.

"Try to get back faster, the semester starts on Monday."

"I'll try," Chloe said hugging Clark. She could feel something strong coming from him, but she ignored it due to the kiss that Clark planted on her cheek.

"Let's go Superman," Lois called Clark by his new nickname.

He tried to help one of the slayers at the Council, but wound up screwing things up pretty badly. The slayer wasn't happy about his interference, but Chloe was able to calm her down. Lois gave him the other name and had planned on riding it out for a very long time.

Chloe walked away from the airport, completely in bliss about the kiss that Clark gave her. It may have been on the cheek, but it still did the trick. She settled in the car, where Willow was waiting and they made their way back to the Council.

"Someone looks happy," Willow smirked.

"I know," Chloe replied. "Nothing can ruin this moment."

* * *

**Smallville**

"What's wrong with them?" Luc asked a minion of his.

"Some of the newly risen vampires have been, uh, showing signs of advanced powers," he answered nervously.

"Like what?" Luc asked intrigued.

"Well, we had a problem with one of them and we were going to let him die in the sun, but when we threw him out, he didn't burn."

"But the Gem of Amara is gone!" Luc said angrily.

"We know, but that wasn't it. We don't know what the cause is, but some of the others have been showing other powers as well."

"Go and fetch them and I'll see what we can do with them," Luc waved his hand at the vampire in a dismissive way.

The vampire ran, leaving Luc to think about these new developments.

'_Fledglings with better powers than their superiors? We're gonna need a way to keep them in their place. But having them on our side is a good thing. Adrienne will definitely be happy with this.'_

The minion came back into the room, but with a handful of vampires, all them newly risen. Some looked like a normal vampire, but others had a different look. One of them was even flying.

'_This is going to be a massacre,' _Luc thought to himself, before he started his speech to the vampires.

* * *

**End Communication**

Alright, I finished chapter nine! It took me a while because I had major writer's block and an incident where I left my story binder in school, under a desk. Let's just say, I made a Janitor open the door to the class to get it because I was that determined.

You probably noticed Lois calling Clark superman. Yea, well, the show drops bad hints at what Clark becomes, so I decided to do the same!

Chloe's time is almost up, expect, maybe, one of two more chapters, because we're skipping right to September and basically, Chloe's graduation; slayer style, of course!

I think the ships for this story will be Clark/Lois, where Chloe finds them and badness ensues. Chloe will probably get someone who is an OC. Just don't know how he'll fit into the story.

And by the way, I don't like the name of this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything. When I post the sequel, I'll stop doing the one word chapter titles.

Next Chapter

-Ah screw it, I've made up my mind, the story ends next chapter, but on a happy note!

-Chloe's roommates throw a party

-Chloe patrols alone, a gift from Buffy

-Major Wiccan action for Chloe and Willow

Since the next chapter is the last, it will probably be short, but filled with Chloe and Willow goodness, since Willow is supposed to have a kind of major part in this story. You'll definitely see more of her in the sequel, which I need help thinking of a title for it! Something along the lines of Clark and Chloe fighting together to fulfill their own destinies or something like that? I dunno, but expect the sequel to be up, well, whenever I post it. 

I give cookies to those who help me, and to people who review!


	10. Graduation

**Potential in Smallville**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and whoever I forgot to mention. I do not own these characters.

**Timeline:** Post "Chosen" but takes place during the end of Chloe's junior year. The season finale did not happen, although Pete did leave. No one will be brought back from the dead.

**Full Summary:** BtVS/Smallville crossover. When Willow activated the potentials around the world, Chloe Sullivan started to experience certain changes within her. "Why do these dreams seem so real?" "How was I able to heal myself so quickly?" "Where did all this strength come from?" She keeps her new changes to herself, until the Scoobies come to town offering her guidance. She is taken to the new and improved Watcher's Council where she trains for the entire summer. When she finally goes back to Smallville for the start of her senior year, she will see that a lot of things have happened that will need to go on her, now deserted, "Wall of Weird."

**Pairings:** There will be no pairings in this story, only mentions of past couples. (Ex: Angel/Buffy or Buffy/Spike or something along those lines)

**This fic is based off the challenged proposed from by JadeHunter. **

_**Notes: **This is it, you guys! The last chapter of Potential in Smallville! I felt that the first note should just be me saying that._

_**Notes 2: **I will be doing a huge thank you at the end of this, no matter what the, possible, rules may be about not putting reviewers in the story_!

_**Notes 3: **This story will take place during one full week, except Sunday! So hopefully, it should be nice and lengthy! They probably won't be since I'm doing a certain time in a day, instead of the _whole_ day. _

"**Blah" means speech**

'**_Halb' _means thoughts**

_Chapter Ten: Graduation_

**Chloe's Room (September 20, 2004, Monday)**

Chloe was exhausted. She wasn't even sure that would be able to make it her room from the elevator! If it weren't for said elevator, she'd still in the Magicks library dead on the floor.

She couldn't blame anyone but herself for the fatigue. Willow was running her ragged with the magic lessons, but if Chloe had spent more time practicing instead of doing midnight patrols, then she'd be fine. What was worse was Willow telling Chloe that she would have a final of sorts.

This was about a month ago and Chloe was still being lazy about it. She chose the task herself because of its benefits. She was excited about it, but that was before she got homesick and dove into learning more about defense.

She arrived at her door and could hear her friends from the inside. They were being loud, as usual, and Chloe groaned.

She really needed sleep and she knew her friends weren't going to let her off that easy.

"You look like hell," Dana told Chloe as she walked into the room.

"And you look like a, I can't even think of a clever comeback," Chloe said as she fell face first onto her bed after dropping her bag full of books on the floor.

"Is Willow trying to kill you?" Alicia asked.

"It's not her fault, it's, well actually, it's yours," Chloe said pointing to Dana who feigned shock.

"How so?"

"You were the one who kept forcing me to sneak out of the Council to patrol!"

"Yea, I did it because you always complained about how Matthew never let you out! You could have said no."

"I hate it when you're right," Chloe said throwing the pillow on top of her head.

"Yes, well I love it," Dana laughed.

"So, what are you stressed for?" Bianca asked.

Instead of lifting her head like a polite person would do, Chloe merely pointed to her bag, with her head still under the pillow.

Bianca walked to the bag and picked it up. "How many books do you have in here?"

She started pulling books out and looked at the titles. She wasn't into the whole witchcraft thing, so the names flew over her head. She passed the books to Alicia who then passed them to Dana.

"I may not know a lot on the subject, but the common theme of the titles look like changing the appearance of things," Alicia said.

"You wouldn't be wrong," Chloe said lifting her head, causing the pillow to fall off the bed. "Stupid pillow, you'll make it back to my bed eventually."

"Wow, laziness," Dana said. "But anyway, what are you trying to change the appearance of?"

"Myself," Chloe sighed.

She received bewildered looks from her three friends. Chloe shrugged and began to explain, "Willow wanted me to do this magical final, I guess you could call it. I got to choose something advanced--"

"You mean more advanced than what you already are?" Dana smirked.

"Number one, just because Willow is personally teaching me, doesn't mean I'm the most powerful person out of the Wiccan slayers and number two, yes, a little more advanced.

"I decided to go with a glamour. People think it's easy, but let me tell you, it's anything but! Calling on the magic from Gods much older than you are is not something you want to deal with. And actually getting the spell right is something completely different."

"We've seen you change other things before, so why is this different?" Bianca asked.

"It wasn't a person, namely myself. I half-assed those objects. I can't half-ass myself, because I might actually turn myself it someone with, well, half an ass!"

"And that would be bad," Dana nodded.

"Not to mention that, but also, this glamour would really help out when I'm being chased down by some meteor freak. I could easily turn into someone else and walk away clean."

"There is that, but you could also turn into Clark and see what he's been hiding from you," Dana said. "You know, south of the border."

"Wow, I _so_ did not want to hear that from you," Chloe said, along with Alicia and Bianca.

"To make up for my laziness I've been cramming everything. When I'm not cramming, I'm practicing, which doesn't usually turn out well," Chloe said getting back on subject.

"When are you supposed to perform?" Alicia asked. "I'm sure with enough time that you'll get it."

"It's tomorrow," Chloe answered nervously.

"You're screwed," Alicia said flatly.

"I'm very much aware of that, so that's why I'm going to sleep now, wake up early tomorrow, and cram some more. So, if you'll excuse me--" Chloe stopped talking and fell back to her soft bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep, even without the use of her pillow.

**Courtyard (September 21, 2004, Tuesday)**

Chloe's eyes darted back and forth across the book in her eyes. She had been doing this since 7 this morning. It was currently 10 and her resolve wasn't stopping. She was determined to pass this little obstacle!

After reading the words, Chloe felt the spell would be simple. It was just a glamour. People perform them all the time and they never seemed to lose a significant amount of energy. Surely she could do this with no problem.

Chloe's chest rose as she was overcome with a strong sense of courage. There was no way she couldn't do this. The Gods themselves would be proud to lend their power to her for this little feat of magic.

As Chloe was praising herself, Willow walked into the courtyard.

"Whenever you're ready, Chloe, the others are waiting for you."

Chloe's courage vanished without a trace at Willow's words. "Others, what others?"

"The other slayers who are going to be performing spells," Willow answered.

Chloe felt her nervousness coming back, but Willow caught the look on her face.

"Don't worry, Chloe. You've trained and grown so much. You can do this easily," Willow said taking Chloe by the shoulders. "And besides, some of the girls are performing things you can already do."

Chloe started to feel excited again as they made their way to the auditorium, which the courtyard was located next to. When Chloe walked in, a slayer was already doing her spell. It was not some beginner Wicca as Willow led her to believe.

The girl was pulling the Earth up below their very feet.

"Elemental magic, Willow?" Chloe asked accusingly.

"We only touched lightly upon the subject because I wanted to you to be able to learn control," Willow said.

"And we're back to control!" Chloe yelled remembering back to her first days at the Council when her teachers forced her to learn the basics of things she already knew.

"When we go back to Smallville, I'll teach you," Willow offered.

"I'm holding you to that," Chloe said.

Chloe watched as the elemental girl put the ground back to the ground and applauded at her successful attempt. Controlling the elements was a tough thing to do, but the girl seemed to have no problem with it.

After the girl was finished, another girl stood in her place. She seemed nervous and Chloe figured, after the last girl, who would want to go after her?

The girl performing was a beginner and her attempt was levitating herself. She only partly succeeded because she lifted herself from the ground, but only a few inches. She came crashing back down, but stood and kept her dignity.

Chloe was next, and though she felt bad for the previous girl, she was glad she didn't succeed in something big. The pressure was off her a little, but it was still there.

She stood in the center of the room, with all eyes on her. She focused on Willow's face and behind her, Matthew, her Watcher. Without him, the glamour she was going to perform wouldn't have been made possible.

Chloe focused on all her magic. She could feel it rising within herself. This part was all too familiar. Pretty soon, she could hear the voice. The voice was asking what she needed and why she needed it.

The request was made and spell was granted. Chloe would have been happy, but when she had gotten permission to use the God's powers and change something before, it didn't work out. She had no telling if this was truly going to work.

Chloe's eyes were still closed, but she could hear the clapping from the slayer and Watcher's in the room. She opened her eyes and she came face to face with Matthew, who stood, with his mouth open, in shock.

Without looking down at her appearance, Chloe knew the spell had worked. She had successfully turned herself into Matthew.

She walked over to Willow who hugged her and Chloe thanked her for all her training.

"I merely pushed you in the right direction, you did the rest," Willow shrugged.

"Why me?" Matthew asked.

"Thank you for being proud," Chloe said still in his form. "I chose you because I had no one else to think of."

"That's wonderful, but could you please turn back into yourself?" Matthew asked feeling unnerved at seeing himself, just more feminine.

With a grunt, Chloe snapped her fingers and she became herself again.

"Nice flair with the snapping," Willow complimented.

"Wait, that's not how you turn back?" Matthew asked confused.

"No, all I had to do was reverse the spell, which basically meant giving the power back to the being I took it from. The snap is added for effects."

"So what you going to do now that you passed this test?" Willow asked.

"I'm gonna go mess with my friend's heads!" Chloe yelled excited before she turned back into Matthew and ran from the room.

"Before I say how it's not believable that she's being me, how was she able to perform the spell quickly the second time?" Matthew asked Willow.

"Simple," Willow said, "the more she performs the same spell, the easier it is to get the power from the God or Goddess. Plus, if you do it enough, the God or Goddess will get used to you and will let you use as much power as you need."

"I can only imagine what she'll use that spell for," Matthew whispered.

**Chloe's Room**

"So, I'm going to ask you once more," Matthew said in a strict voice, "who orchestrated these midnight patrols?"

"It was Chloe!" Dana finally answered the man. "We told her it was a bad idea, but she forced us. You may not see it, but she's a pushy little person!"

With a snap of his fingers, Matthew became Chloe again. "_I _was the one who set everything up? I know I pushed you into a corner, but I never set up the plans!"

"Chloe? I take it you passed the test?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, I did, but Dana, unfortunately, did not."

"How do you see that?" Dana asked.

"You failed the best friend test! Whenever an adult is trying to catch you in a lie, you dodge the question know matter what."

"I must have missed that lesson in class, because I learned when an adult, who happens to be a Watcher, meaning they have "connections" threatens you, you tell the truth."

"I admit that I shouldn't have said I'd use my contacts to do bodily harm, but that should have been a key hint that I wasn't the real Matthew. Does he really seem like the type of person to do that?"

"You're gonna have to work on that," Bianca said. "When you walked in, you had you're old walk, making Matthew seem a little like a 'mo."

"'Mo?" Alicia asked.

"Homo," Dana answered.

"I'm gonna have to study a select group of people to be able to emulate them perfectly," Chloe said.

"Key people," Dana said counting with her fingers, "Buffy, Willow, Faith, Lex Luthor, Clark, and your father."

"I understand the first three, but why Lex, my father, and dare I ask, Clark?"

"Well, Lex actually does have connections, so that could work in your favor. You could use your father for petty things. His signature on something, or parent teacher conferences that you don't think he needs to know about. Or even, with your reputation, getting out of jail."

"Somehow, someway, I agree with you. But why Clark?"

"You told us that Clark is always at the scene of things or they come to him. If you're him, maybe you can figure out why, or better yet, turn into him and have some fun in his body!"

"I'd rather you didn't talk anymore about Clark."

"Oh, then I guess you don't want to hear that he called while you performing your spell," Dana said nonchalantly.

"Everybody out, I have a phone call to make!" Chloe said as she grabbed the phone off the table.

Her friends knew the routine and they left the room so Chloe could speak with the object of her affections.

"Hello?" Clark answered his phone.

"Hey Clark, it's me!" Chloe sounded too enthusiastic.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm fine, are you alright, though?" Chloe asked. "You sound out of breath."

"I'm fine, I just had to run to reach my phone," Clark lied.

"I just called to answer your call."

"I never called, Chloe."

"Of course you didn't, my friends decided to play a trick on me," Chloe said bitterly.

"Well, now that called, how are things there?"

"Good, I passed one of my final tests today," Chloe said happily. "I'll be home soon."

"How soon?" Clark asked.

"I'm not sure exactly," Chloe lied. She already had her plane ticket packed away in a safe place. She's boarding the plane on Saturday and will be home that day.

"It's nice to hear from you Chloe, but I have to go," Clark rushed and the line went dead.

Chloe held the phone in her hands and sighed. It was definitely about time she got over someone who wasn't going to show her any special attention.

**Graveyard (September 23, 2004, Thursday)**

"Here, vampires, I'm waiting for you," Chloe called into the night. "I've got a nice little fireball spell I've been dying to practice on you."

Fire was the only element Chloe felt a little sure of being able to handle. The fire in the Magicks library, so long ago, was a trial run. She had practiced since then, but never against a person. Even when she did practice, it didn't put out the very best results.

Chloe walked out of a clearing, back into a wooded area. She walked silently, since her taunting wasn't attracting anymore. She heard a twig snap behind her, but she kept going forward as if she didn't notice it. Soon after she noticed the first vampire, she heard another sound from her left.

She was being hunted, and she doubted the two vampires were alone. There had to be another, Chloe just felt it. The smell of fresh blood from her right confirmed her suspicions. The three had to be fairly new, because no veteran vampire would make this much sound.

Chloe pulled her stake out from the inside of her jacket and threw it at the vampire to her right. She didn't need to see that it made contact with the vampire. She ran toward him and found her stake embedded into his shoulder. The vampire was pain, though he was trying to pull the stake out.

"I'll just take that back," Chloe said pulling the stake out and rammed it into the vampire's heart.

"What you doing? Humans aren't supposed to fight back," another vampire said from behind Chloe.

She whipped around and faced the two vampires she heard earlier.

"And vampires are supposed to be sneaky when they're hunting, I guess we both failed our classes," Chloe quipped.

The vampire who spoke charged at Chloe, who sidestepped and plunged the stake through his back. He was dust in the wind within a matter of seconds. Chloe turned to face the last vampire and smiled.

"Do you wanna join your friend here?" Chloe nodded to the pile of dust at her feet.

The vampire was shaking and started backing away from Chloe. He turned and ran, but Chloe was prepared. She threw her stake and made sure it hit his heart.

"What a wonderful graduation present you gave me, Buffy," Chloe said. It was a free patrol by herself. And this time, she didn't need to sneak out. She could walk through the front doors tonight and not have to use a kitchen window.

**(A/N: I skipped Wednesday because it worked better that way!)**

"How was the patrol?" Dana asked as Chloe from her bed.

"I staked three amateur vampires, but no demons," Chloe said sadly.

"I don't know why you're so sad about that, but good for you," Alicia said.

"It's a nice feeling to stake vampires, especially those who don't know that I was made to kill them."

"Ain't that the truth?" Bianca asked.

"I see you looking at that phone," Dana said to Chloe, "we refuse to leave."

"I was just going to call Lana, you can stay if you want to."

Chloe listened to the other line ring and waited patiently for Lana to answer.

"Hello?" Lana asked.

"It's Chloe, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be going back to Smallville within the next few days!"

"Chloe, that's great! I guess now would be the perfect time to tell you that I'm already back in Smallville!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Chloe asked shocked.

"I've been so stressed lately that I must have forgotten. I'm surprised Clark didn't tell you, but he's been a little distracted with--" Lana stopped herself as she realized that Chloe probably didn't know about Clark's recent relationship.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing, look, I have to go because I've been seriously deprived of sugar, I'll see you sometime next week, okay?" Lana asked.

Before Chloe could say anything, Lana hung up the phone.

"Okay, that was weird," Chloe said to her roommates as she looked at the phone.

"What happened?" Alicia asked.

"Well, Lana went back to Smallville, but it sounded like she was about to say something about Clark being with someone."

"From what we've seen of him, we doubt he's in a relationship," Dana said. "He looks like the type of person who needs to be approached by a girl."

"Well, there was Alicia," Chloe said.

"I never dated Clark," Alicia said confused.

"No, someone from Smallville. They, kinda, dated, but Alicia got all possessive and whenever someone got too close to Clark she went all murdery on them. It helped that she could teleport, but she was stopped. Last I heard, she was at Belle Reave doing time."

"We have no clue what you just said, but we get that Alicia was some other girl who was crazy," Bianca said.

"Don't worry, I'll figure everything out soon enough!" Chloe said. "After, of course, I get some sleep."

"Yes, sleep up, because you're gonna need all your strength for tomorrow!" Dana smirked.

"What are you talking about? I'm packing tomorrow."

"Don't ruin it for her," Alicia smacked Dana upside the head. "You just sleep and don't worry your pretty little head over anything… at all."

"Something is going on here and I plan on finding out," Chloe said before she laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes to fall into dreamless sleep.

**Delta Airlines (September 25, 2004, Saturday)**

'_What a night last night!' _Chloe thought to herself.

Her friends were definitely right about getting enough sleep. She had packed, but only in the morning and to the mid afternoon. During the rest of the afternoon, Chloe had a graduation of sorts, thrown by the Scoobies. Well, it wasn't just for her since she wasn't the only slayer leaving, but she still felt special.

She got her very own short sword and it never left her side, which made some people weary, but her best friends could have cared less.

The party didn't start until much later, when Chloe was brought to a club, thinking a demon was attacking the people inside. It was just Dana and herself. Chloe burst through the door, only to find a bunch of slayers partying in her honor.

When she entered, everyone turned to her and cheered. Chloe hadn't realized she knew this many people, but Dana reassured her that most were there just to party.

Throughout the night, Chloe was approached by many people who gave her gifts. She didn't know what she did to deserve them, but she wasn't going to complain. Many of the gifts would prove to be very usual. Most of them were weapons, some were even offense and defense spells.

The night ended when someone, a Wiccan slayer, convinced the bartender to serve alcohol to underage teen girls. Chloe wasn't one to be a party pooper, so she joined in on the festivities, but she kept the drinking light. Dana, on the other hand, couldn't control herself.

Chloe had a great time with her friends, even if she was the one who had to carry Dana home because she drunk too much. Chloe slept soundly that night, though Dana was puking in the bathroom, and nothing could have been better.

"We're arriving, we're arriving!" Willow shouted to Chloe.

The plane ride was smooth, except for the minor bouts of turbulence and Chloe was thankful Andrew wasn't there to grab her arm.

**Border of Smallville and Metropolis**

"First stop, the Talon, if and only if, Clark isn't there," Chloe told Willow as drove down the deserted road. "I don't want to ruin the surprise of seeing him before I show up at school."

"Of course, you slayers like to surprise people a lot, don't you?" Willow laughed.

Her smile vanished as she turned to out of the window. Willow felt something strong in the air, but she didn't know what it was.

"Do you feel that?" Willow asked Chloe.

Chloe shook her head no, but she concentrated on finding the feeling. What she felt overwhelmed her. It was too strong and it got stronger the closer they got to town.

"Pull it back, Chloe, don't let it consume you," Willow warned.

Chloe broke her concentration and was breathing hard. "What was is it?"

"Can't you see it?" Willow said looking at the town.

Chloe looked in the direction Willow pointed, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She only saw the buildings of Smallville as they drove closer. "What should I be seeing?"

"The darkness around the town," Willow gave a half lie.

There was a darkness surrounding the town, but that wasn't it. Chloe could see it, though it was a dim tent. What Willow also saw, that Chloe could not, was the town being stained with blood. Chloe wasn't as connected as Willow, and for the moment, that was a good thing. If she could see what Willow saw, Chloe would be too sick to want to enter the town.

"We're gonna have a hard time ahead of us," Willow told Chloe.

"But we'll make it through, right?" Chloe asked. "You always have before."

"Our luck has to run out sometime, right?" Willow said as she continued driving. "We'll handle what comes our way, don't worry."

**End Graduation**

**End Potential in Smallville, for that matter!**

I have nothing to say because I want to get the thank you's out to my reviewers!

**Major Thanks to Everyone:**

Theory

Meghan

Korasei- **Where'd you go?**

WelshChicky

Village-Mystic

CFlat

gosullivan

SFBKludge

Toni- **My wonderful beta for a couple of chapters!**

CT Malone

Mae

Danni Rand- **Sorry for the lack of Spike!**

Blood-Red Pearl

LavenderDBrown

Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel

MintChocolate5

HarbringerLady

Tine- Crown

Mist of Rainbows

**This was in no particular order!**

**One last thank you to everything past and future reviewer!**


End file.
